Ninjas and Alices
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: Mikan is sent to train in Konoha, there she meets everyone in Naruto. What happens when her ninja friends come to Gakuen Alice? Utter chaos! Pairng: Mikan x Natsume. NARUTO X GAKUEN ALICE CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories… but I'll try my best to update them now. Really sorry!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and Naruto don't belong to me, it's a fact I can't change.

--

Chapter 1 Wait for me 

Mikan and Natsume both sat under their favourite sakura tree. Four years had passed since Mikan came to the academy and Natsume finally got over his ego issues and confessed to the brunette. He was surprised however when she told him she loved him back. So it was pretty obvious that after that incident, the two of them got together and nothing could separate them.

The brunette had changed quite a lot during the past few years. Mikan had developed a very nice body and she was no longer the dense and innocent child she once was. Her hair was now waist-length and she has become one of the prettiest girls there was in the academy. Much to her (and Natsume's) annoyance she had her own official fanclub and plenty of fans.

Natsume hadn't changed too much. He was still cold to everyone except for a few friends and he looked pretty much the same; just a bit taller and still very handsome. Natsume still had a fanclub and was admired by many fangirls who he hated.

"Sakura Mikan please report to the headmaster's office."

Mikan looked up from Natsume who had his head lying on his lap. "Nastume-kun, I have to see the headmaster."

She stood up from her spot and started to head for the office. "Oi, Mikan."

Mikan turned her head to the crimson-eyed boy. He stood up and pecked her on the forehead. (So un-Natsume like!) "Come right back polka-dots."

The fourteen year old girl blushed. "Natsume! I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!"

Natsume smirked at the fuming girl. "Get over it, that's my special nickname for you."

"Some nickname." she muttered. "Ja! I'll see you later!" Mikan said as she ran off.

"Tch." the boy smiled a little as he headed towards the classroom.

--

Headmaster's office…

"Ano…" Mikan stuck her head into the headmaster's office. "Headmaster-san? Are you there?"

"Mikan-chan!!" a man in his thirties or so pounced onto her. "My kawaii little niece!"

"Can't breathe!" Mikan gasped turning blue from the bear hug she was stuck in.

"Oh gomen!" the man released his grip and Mikan slid to the floor taking deep breaths.

"Now… what did you want to talk about?" she asked standing up.

"Oh yeh!" Mikan's uncle danced to his desk and sat down. "I have some news for you Mikan."

Mikan sat down opposite him with a worried look on her face. Her usually care-free and happy-go-lucky uncle was looking serious so it meant that he has some very importants news for her.

"Well… Mikan-chan, you know how you posesss the steal, copy and erase alice along with nullification?" the headmaster asked.

Mikan nodded slowly. _'Just where is this heading?'_

"Well, we have decided to offer you a very rare oppurtunity for you to go to Konoha to train your fighting skills and also train your alice." he said.

"Konoha?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, Konoha is also known as the Village of the Leaf, and according to the information we have, it's a ninja village."

"NINJA?!" the brunette yelled. "You mean the people in black I see on tv?"

The headmaster sweatdropped. "Er… I think the tv version is a little different from the real thing."

"Oh ok…" Mikan said sitting back down. "Does this mean I will learn how to fight and stuff?"

"Um yeah, and Persona will help you train your alice."

"Wait…" Mikan said thinking. "How long does this 'training' go for?" she asked.

"Half a year?" her uncle said.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled again. "THAT'S TOO LONG!!"

"Not really considering all the things you have to learn…"

The brunette plopped back down into her seat again. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure. Tell me your answer by tomorrow." the headmaster said as Mikan walked out.  
"Bye my kawaii niece!!"

--

Mikan slowly trudged her way to the classsroom thinking about what had just happened.

"_Should I go?" _

"_But I'll miss all my friends!"_

"_But this is such a rare chance!"_

"_How are you going to tell Natsume?"_

"_If you go train you can protect everyone, including Natsume…"_

Mikan gulped nervously. She wanted to go, but she had no idea how to tell Hotaru and her other friends… worse, how was she going to tell Natsume?

She opened the door and everyone turned up to look at her. "Konichiwa Mikan-chan!" everyone greeted.

"Konichiwa…" she said walking to her seat.

Everyone looked at the brunette. They knew something was up because she wasn't acting like her usual cheerful self.

--

After class …

"Natsume-kun? Meet me at the sakura tree, I need to tell you something really important." Mikan said before disappearing out of the classroom.

"Hyuuga, did you do something to upset her?" Hotaru growled holding her baka gun in her hand.

"No, I didn't Imai. I would never hurt her." he said as he stalked out of the room.

Natsume headed towards the sakura tree wondering what Mikan was going to tell him.

'_Omg… is she gonna dump me?' _(I know he's acting OOC)

He saw Mikan sitting under the tree and sat down beside her.

"Natsume?" Mikan turned to the boy beside her. "What would you say if I… had to leave for six months?"

"What?!" he whipped his head to face the girl. "You're leaving?!"

"The headmaster offered me a chance to go and train in a village somewhere, and I… don't know if I should go or not…" she said trailing off.

Natsume hugged the girl. "Do you want to go or not?" he whispered in her ear.

"I do… I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone but… I don't wanna leave you and everyone else…"

"Baka." Natsume boppede her on the head. "You'll only be gone for a few months. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

He ruffled her haid and chuckled. "If you want to go then I won't stop you."

"Natsume…" Mikan looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'll wait for you…" he said as he smiled gently.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried as she bawled her eyes out. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

He smiled. "I swear on this sakura tree that I will wait for Mikan, even if I have to wait forever… Now stop crying polka-dots!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Natsume no Hentai!!"

--

Headmaster's office…

"I have decided to accept your offer." Mikan said smiling. She was happy now because she knew Natsume would wait for her. "When do we leave?"

"Next week. Persona will be escorting you…" the headmaster said looking down. ""I DON'T WANT MY KAWAII NIECE TO LEAVE!" he wailed.

Mikan smiled. "I'll be back before you know it… I promise."

--

A week later…

Mikan stood outside the academy's front gate and she looked at the school, the place which had become her second home…

"I'm gonna miss everyone, wait for me Natsume…" she whispered fingering the locket around her neck.

It was a shiny gold locket with a red stone embedded into it. The red stone was not just a ruby, it was something far more precious. It was Natsume's alice stone which he gave to Mikan as a momento.

"Mikan-san, are you ready to leave?" Persona asked. (He respects her now because she has very powerful alices.)

She nodded looking back one last time. "Konoha, here I come!"

Mikan stood next to Persona and a man with the teleport alice. "Go." Persona ordered and the three of them disappeared without a trace…

--

Someone's office…

"Now as I was saying a young girl will be coming here to train and all of you guys are gonna help her." a woman with blonde hair said.

"Who's this girl?" an excited boy with blue eyes asked.

"It's a girl from a special school called Gakuen Alice… Naruto! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT RAMEN IN HERE!" the Hokage yelled.

"Sorry…" he said as he gulped the rest down in one bite. Everyone else in the room sweatdropeed.

"As I was saying, Gakuen Alice is a special school for people with unique powers. Some have the telepathy alice, the invention alice and etc. Sakura Mikan will be coming here and all twelve of you are gonna train her. Understand?" she said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Hai, Hokage-sama…"

Poof!

Three people appeared in the room. One was a young girl, another was a masked man and the other… is not important enough so I won't even bother explaining.

"OMG! A GHOST!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Sakura.

"You dobe. They're people." Sasuke said.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled in their ears. The two of them 'shut up' right away, neither of them wanted to suffer from her fist.

"Where am I?" Mikan said woozily. She was not feeling 100 as she was not used to teleporting.

"Hai Mikan-chan." a girl with her hair in buns helped her up. "Welcome to Konoha!"

"Konoha?" she asked.

"Yup. Oh, I'm TenTen by the way." she said pointing to herself. "This is Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. The two of them are in my team."

TenTen zoomed through the rest of the introductions. "Now, introduce yourself."

Mikan stood up. "I'm Sakura Mikan. I have the SEC alice and the nullification alice. Pleased to meet you!" she said bowing.

"Mikan-san?" the brunette turned to the Hokage.

"Yes? Tsunade-san.?" she asked the blonde lady.

"During your stay here these guys will be training you and you will study as my third apprentice." she said.

"Hai!"

"What's the SEC and nullification alice?" a boy with white eyes asked.

'_Hmm… I think TenTen-chan said he was called Neji or something…'_

"Oh! Um… the SEC alice enables me to steal, copy or erase other people's alice and the nullification alice… nullifies other alices." she said explaining.

"Well Mikan-san I hope you enjoy your stay here." Tsunade said smiling warmly.

'_I will!'_

Mikan looked at the new friends she had just made. (Yes she even considered Sasuke, Neji and Shino her new friends because she's so nice)

"Tsunade-sama can we go?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Go tell Shizune to buy some sake for me when you go." the Hokage said sinking into her chair.

Mikan sweatdropped.

She felt someone grab her arm. "Huh? Oh Ino it's you… Why are you smiling so evilly?"

The blonde girl chucked madly. "IT'S SHOPPING TIME!" she yelled as she dragged all of the girls out of the room.

The boys watched as they ran off and sighed in pity. Going shopping with Ino was hell (according to them) This was going to be one hectic trip for Mikan…


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for such a late update… I had a bad case of writer's block. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter : ]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gakuen Alice even if I could afford to buy it. Pssh. I wish!**

**Special thanks to-**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx**

**smarties101**

**pure happiness**

**kbrand**

**natsumikanlover**

**Dark0Lightning**

**sHeLuVspInK**

**camille1998**

**konnie**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 I'm back minna!

Mikan let out a sigh as she flopped back onto her soft bed. She was feeling a little sad but nonetheless she was feeling excited and happy.

Today was the last day of her training in Konoha and she was looking forward to going back to the academy again.

Although she knew she was going to miss her new friends she really wanted to see Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and all her other friends.

During these past six months the young girl had accomplished and learnt many different things through her training. She had learnt and studied many things including-

Healing techniques with Sakura

Taijutsu with Hinata and Lee

Weapons with TenTen

Genjutsu and mind strategies with Ino and Shikamaru

Poisons with Shino

Chakra control with Naruto

Ninjutsu with Sasuke, Chouji

Sharpening her senses with Kiba (like training her hearing, sight etc)

Now she was one of the strongest kunoichis in the Village of the Leaf (the others being Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata) and she was a very strong fighter.

With her cheerful personality she had managed to befriend everyone (that includes Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Gaara!) and she changed them. Instead of being the anti-social guys they were before they were now a little tiny bit more friendly.

Mikan was well known throughout the whole village not only for her charming smile and her bubbly personality she was also known as 'Matchmaker Mikan.' Want to know how she got that name?

The brunette had done the thing that everyone believed to have been possible. She had actually managed to bring Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and TenTen, and Naruto and Hinata together. (Don't ask me how. She just did.)

She had become great friends with the other kunoichis. The boys who were usually cold and stoic had learnt to accept her and they now looked out for her like a little sister.

Mikan sighed again as she recalled the happy memories she had made with her friends. She knew she was going to miss them but she really wanted to go back. She smiled.

"_I may not be by their side but they will be in my heart forever…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next day… 

Mikan stood at the entrance gates to the village and looked back at the place she thought of as her second home.

"Mikan!"

She turned to see everyone there. From Sakura to the Hokage, to Kakashi to the owner of the ramen store.

"Guys…" Mikan said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't cry Mikan." Hinata said softly patting her on the back.

"Oh that's right!" Sakura said as she mysteriously grabbed a small back-pack out of nowhere. She handed it to Mikan. 'Here!"

"What's this?" Mikan said taking the bag from the pink-haired girl.

"They're presents from the twelve of us. " TenTen said. "Don't open until you get back ok? There's also presents from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro"

"You're looking forward to seeing your boyfriend aren't you?" Ino said teasingly.

The brunette nodded and blushed. Farewells, hugs and a good amount of tears were exchanged as Mikan said goodbye to everyone. She walked to the limousine waiting for her.

"Bye guys! I'll remember you forever!" she shouted waving from the window.

"Mikan-chan remember to keep in contact!" Ino shouted.

Another lot of goodbyes were said as the limo drove off. Mikan clutched the bag close to her and a tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you so much…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Gakuen Alice…

Mikan transferred her belongings to her room using her teleportation alice. No one knew she was back yet except for the teachers and she was eager to see all her friends again, especially Natsume.

She decided to talk a walk around the school's campus. The brunette sat down on a bench and watched as the clouds drifted across the sky.

With her sharp ears Mikan heard footsteps approaching and she hid in the branches of a tree. Mikan did not want to be seen yet, she wanted her return to be a surprise.

She looked down at the two people who were getting closer and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry of horror. The two people were Natsume and… there was a girl with bright orange hair clinging to his arm.

"Natsume-kun! Let's sit here!" she squealed clutching tighter to his arm.

"Hn."

The two of them sat down and the girl began having a one-sided conversation with him.

Mikan turned away her eyes already filled with tears. One of them fell and hit Natsume's head.

"What was that?" he looked up but by that time Mikan had already gone.

Mikan was jumping away on tree branches, she wanted to get as far away as possible.

"_Natsume… you broke you promise, you said you would wait for me…" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Start of class…

Everyone was just mucking around in the classroom when Narumi pranced in.

"Minna-san I have very good news! Mikan-chan is back!"

Mikan walked inside the classroom with a smile on her face, happy to see all her friends again.

"Mikan?!" the class said looking at the teenage girl standing in front of them.

The brunette nodded slowly and took a good look at everyone.

Everyone was glad that Mikan was back because… it just felt really dull without her there. Even though she had a smile on her face they could see that her eyes looked a bit dull and sad.

"_Is it just me or is Mikan-chan looking a bit down?__Hmm… there's a strange look in here eyes today…"_

At this precise moment the door opened to reveal Natsume and the girl Mikan had seen earlier.

"Mikan!" he said when he saw who was standing in front of him. He took a step towards her. "I-"

The brunette looked down with her bangs covering her face. "Don't come near me."

"What?"

"I said don't come near me!" she shouted.

Natsume looked shocked. "What?"

The class watched the two of them. They had known this was going to happen ever since Natsume had gotten together with Yumiko; a bitch who was only concerned about her looks, herself and Natsume.

The fire-caster tried to approach the girl again. "Mikan…"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed as she grabbed something that was hanging around her neck and threw it at him. "NATSUME NO BAKA, I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

Natsume looked at the object she had thrown and his eyes widened. It was the locket he had given to her, the one with his alice stone.

"Mikan!" he turned and ran out of the room to chase after her but she was already gone.

The class realised now why Mikan had looked a bit strange. The look of happiness in her eyes was replaced by a look of hurt… and betrayal…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan had teleported herself to her room and she sat on the floor crying her heart out. She knew the only people she could turn to know were her friends.

The brunette grabbed something from her bag that looked like a mini television and she calmed herself down.

"_Clear you mind and focus…"_

Mikan concentrated hard as she channeled her chakra through the small appliance and an image started to appear.

**This is an invention that Mikan made. It is the chakra communicator. You channel chakra through it and you can you can talk to other people, sort of like a webcam.**

"Hello?" she heard a voice call. "Mikan, is that you?"

"TenTen!" she said looking at the familiar girl.

"It's Mikan everyone!" TenTen yelled as she showed everyone the device, Mikan instantly recognised that they were in the Hyuuga's house. Everyone's face started surrounding the screen.

"Hi Mi-chan!" Sakura greeted.

Sakura peered closer to the screen "Are you crying?"

The brunette stayed quiet.

She saw the pink-haired girl stand up. "Out guys. It's girls only!"

Sakura shoved all the boys out of the room and locked the door.

"That's not fair Haruno! That's my room!" Neji yelled. Mikan giggled.

"Spill. What happened?" Ino demanded.

Mikan sighed and told them what had happened just moments before.

"I'm going to kill that Natsume-guy when I get the chance!" TenTen yelled as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm in! Kill the guy who hurt Mikan!" Sakura said joining in.

"Me too!" Ino said.

"Hinata, what about you?"

"Hina-chan?" Tenten said waving her arm in front of her face.

The white-eyed girl looked up. "MIKAN TELL ME WHERE THAT BASTARD LIVES AND I WILL GO MURDER HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled.

Mikan and the other girls burst out laughing at her behaviour. After a few more moments of shouting and throwing things around she calmed down.

"Oh dear. What was I doing? What happened to Neji-nii's room?!" she gasped.

The girls sweatdropped and watched the girl frantically clean up the bombarded room.

"Don't worry Mikan. Just talk to us if you need help or just company." Sakura said smiling.

"We'll talk to you later girl. Neji is throwing a fit and wants his room back." TenTen said tying to ignore the shouts that were coming from outside the door.

"Bye!"

Mikan turned off the communicator and sighed. She felt way better after talking with her friends.

"_I miss them already…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day… in Homeroom

"Now everyone Mikan is back. We will proceed from yesterday from where we left off before we were interrupted." Narumi said to the class.

No one was really paying attention to him. Everyone was looking at Mikan; wait the boys were staring with drool coming out of their mouths.

Well it wasn't really surprising since she was really beautiful and all. Mikan was wearing a black tank top and a mini red skirt with a short pair of leggings underneath. She was wearing rainbow coloured leg-warmers which were held up by suspenders and a pair of white shoes. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves and her hair was tied in two long pigtails that reached her waist. Around her waist was a ribbon-like belt that was tied in a bow behind her back with a sheath for a sword in it. One word: breath-taking.

"Mikan is a special star now and your partner will be-" Narumi said looking around but he was cut off.

"Sensei, I don't need a partner."

"But-"

"Where do I sit?" she asked.

"Well, I was planning to put you back in your old seat next to Natsume…" he said.

She sighed. "I'll sit in the bench behind him."

"What bench?" he asked. He turned and sure enough there was a bench behind Natsume's one.

"Oh… alright."

Mikan headed towards her new seat. "Mikan…" Natsume tried to talk with her.

"Shut up you bastard. I am not talking to you." she said. Inside she was still very sad but she was trying to cover it up with her 'rough' attitude.

"Don't talk to my Natsume-kun like that!" Yumiko shouted. (more like screeched.)

She was about to slap Mikan when the brunette grabbed the katana from her back. (A katana is a sword.)

"Stay back."

"You're so childish! Carrying plastic swords to class!" Yumiko laughed in a croaky voice. She did not pay attention to the warning Mikan had given her.

"Your choice." Mikan said shrugging as she sliced her hair off.

"You!" Yumiko tried to plunge at Mikan with her hair flying off everywhere.

Mikan pointed her sword a few inches from Yumiko's face. "Get any closer and your face will get even uglier than it is." she warned in a cold voice.

Yumiko backed away and ran to Natsume 'crying.'

"Natsume-kun! That bitch threatened me!" she said tugging his shirt in what she thought was a cute and adorable way.

"Piss off."

"What?!"

"I'm breaking up with you… not that we were together anyways. You just told everyone I was your boyfriend." he said pushing her hand away. "Get off me."

She fell to the ground and burst out crying which made her look like a snot-covered pig. (GROSS!)

"Mikan."

Said girl turned around to see Hotaru and her face broke into a smile. "Hotaru-chan!"

She started running to the raven-haired girl when Hotaru whipped out her baka gun from who knows where and started firing it at Mikan. Mikan smirked and dodged all the bullets and hugged her best-friend.

Everyone in the class was astonished. _"She dodged ALL OF THEM!!! OMG!!"_

"You baka." Hotaru said hugging the brunette back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Hotaru-chan!"

An evil glint came into the inventor's eyes as she shot Mikan with the forgotten baka gun.

"Caught you off guard."

"Hotaru!"

"Sakura-san?" Mikan looked up to see Ruka, Iinchou and her other friends. Ruka helped her up.

Mikan broke into a smile. "I'm back everyone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week or so Mikan was acting more like her usual self but everyone in the class could see how much she was hurting inside even though she tried to cover it up.

The gang was sitting under the shade of the sakura tree just relaxing.

Mikan and the other girls were chatting and joking when Anna looked more closely at her shoes. "Neh Mikan-chan, who are all these people?" she said pointing to the names scribbled onto the shoes.

"Huh?" Mikan looked down. "Oh I remember now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Mikan was sitting in one of the training grounds along with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. She was thinking about the academy when she felt someone poke her._

"_Neh, Mi-chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked._

"_Er… what is it?" _

"_Can I sign your shoes?" he pleaded with large puppy eyes._

"_Sure. I don't mind." Mikan said shrugging. _

"_Arigatou!!!" he shouted. _

"_Hey me too!" Kiba shouted. _

"_I want to sign!" TenTen said._

"_Geez! Everyone can sign!" Mikan said kicking her shoes off. _

_Naruto produced an orange marker and wrote his name in big letters on the side of the shoe._

"_Naruto you baka! You took up half of the shoe!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head. _

"_Itai! Gomen Sakura-chan. Please stop hitting me!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well my friends just randomly wanted to sign my shoes." Mikan said thinking about how Naruto was beaten up and she chuckled quietly to herself.

"I'll tell you a bit about them!"

She pointed to the name scrawled in orange marker.

"Naruto. He is a loud-mouth who is obsessed with ramen and he is always working hard to become Hokage which is like the village leader. Blonde with blue eyes, and he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes." she said sweatdropping.

"Sakura. A strong fighter and a medic. She will bash you up if you diss her pink hair and she has tremendous strength so you wouldn't want that to happen. Often beating Naruto up."

"Sasuke. A bit anti-social but is actually very nice deeeeeep down. Best friends with Naruto and he has er… duck-butt hair."

"Duck-butt hair?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan laughed a bit. "His hair is always standing up like a duck-butt." she explained.

Natsume scowled. He did not like the fact that Mikan met boys during her stay in Konoha. (He still has feelings for her ya know)

Mikan noticed the look on his face. "Natsume, if you don't want to listen then you can leave. No one invited you anyway…"

"Ok… where was I up to? Oh Ino. She is a blonde with very pretty blue eyes and she is obsessed with shopping. Best friends with Sakura."

"Shikamaru. A lazy guy who thinks everyone is troublesome. Likes to sleep and watch clouds with Chouji."

"Chouji. Shikamaru's best friend. Likes to eat and he always has food whenever I see him. He likes butterflies."

She noticed a few extra names written on her shoes. "What the hell? When did Kakshi, Gai and Tsunade write their names?! Gaara, Temari and Kankuro too…"

"Kakashi is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's teacher. He is always wearing a mask and always reading … dirty books." Mikan grimaced when she thought about the little orange book Kakashi was always carrying around with him.

"Gai is Kakashi's supposed 'rival'. He is very energetic and er… youthful? Has horrible taste in fashion. Gai wears a green spandex suit and orange leg warmers… and he has VERY THICK eyebrows."

"Tsunade is the Hokage. She loves sake and gambling and is one of the Legendary Saanin. She took Sakura in as an apprentice."

"And Naruto says she has a very BIG chest. So does Jiraiya…" Mikan said to the girls who cracked up laughing.

"Oh, Jiraiya is another one of the Saanin. He's nice and all but… perverted."

"Gaara is very calm and cool. He has the ability to control sand and he is the Kazekage, which is the leader of another village."

" Temari is very mature and sophisticated. She is very good at fighting."

"Kankuro is Temari and Gaara's brother. He likes to make puppets in his spare time and he uses them during fights."

Mikan looked at her audience. "Do you want me to go on?" Everyone nodded as they listened to her.

"Who else? Oh right Hinata! Hinata is very shy but very strong. She can have instant mood changes and sometimes she doesn't know what she's doing. She has really nice hair."

"Kiba is very fun to be around with. He has a dog called Akamaru and they are best buddies."

"Shino is pretty mysterious and quiet and he doesn't really talk too much. He likes bugs."

"Who's next? Team Gai???"

"Lee is basically a miniature version of Gai and he idolizes him a lot." Mikan sweatdropped as she remembered how they had bonding moments os 'youth.'

"TenTen is known as the 'Weapons Mistress' as she is really skilled with weapons. She is a bit tomboyish and likes to spar with her teammates."

"Neji is Hinata's cousin. He has really long hair so sometimes he gets mistaken as a girl. Neji is a 'prodigy.'"

"There… that's basically it…" Mikan said sighing.

"Wow, Mikan you sure made a lot of friends there!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Mikan what's in that bag of yours?" Hotaru said nudging the bag with her foot.

"Oh they're presents from my friends. Come to think of it I still haven't seen what they are yet…" Everyone sweatdropped.

Mikan tipped the contents of the bag out onto the ground.

"Hmm… I'll try and guess who gave me what." she said as she picked up a dog plusshie from the pile.

"This is from Kiba."

Mikan picked up a scroll from the top of the pile. "TenTen."

She picked up some gift cards. "Ino… she probably wants me to go shopping."

"Wow…" Mikan said as she picked up a hair pin with a small cherry blossom on it. "Thanks Sakura…"

"A book about clouds from Shikamaru? Why are't I surprised?"

"Chips from Chouji…"

"Aww… Sasuke's so sweet!" Mikan said as she cradled a kunai with her name carved into it. Natsume twitched.

She held up a pile of ninja tools; kunai, shuriken, senbon etc. "Hmm… Neji?"

"Shino gave me a mini encyclopedia on bugs…" the brunette said as she flicked through the pages.

"Hinata have me some healing ointment." Mikan placed it back into the bag with the other presents she had already looked at.

She picked up the next item. It was green. (Know what it is?"

"That Lee gave me a spandex suit!!!" sh yelled throwing it away from her while cracking up laughing.

"Who gave me this?" she held a hourglass in her palm. "Gaara I think…"

"Hm, a mini fan from Temari…nice."

"Chakra strings from Kankuro! Finally he gave me some after begging him for so long…" she said fingering the almost invisible strings in her hand.

"What's this?"

Mikan held up some slip of paper in her hand. "OMG ICHIRAKU COUPONS!!!" (It's pretty obvious who gave her these)

"Too bad I can't use them here…"

"Mikan-chan did you say Ichiraku?" Anna asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well this new ramen store opened in Central Town and-" Anna stopped talking when something ran past her.

"Woot! ICHIRAKU HERE I COME!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Most of**** the chapter was basically just… random. Please review ! I want at least five review before I update : ] **

**Reviews are very appreciated. So press the button!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Have you been enjoying my story so far? Well ****anyway I won't keep this too long so here's chapter three!! **

**Disclaimer: Look at the Naruto and Gakuen Alice manga books and unless you have really bad eyesight or something it should be pretty obvious that my name isn't there…**

**Thanks to my reviewers! -**

**camilleT.T **

**fitha**

**YunaNeko**

**girl689**

**HinamoriSenna**

**x NaMi x**

**Alycee Lanet**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx**

**konnie**

**smarties101**

**DiaGalCutie**

**nat13**

**VampireSad**

**ayumistar**

**KC**

**Please tell me if I have mispelt or have forgotten to put your name in the list. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter three WHAT THE HELL?!

Three weeks had passed since Mikan had returned from her training in Konoha. Although she had a smile plastered on her face every day, her classmates could see how much pain she was in.

"Mikan?"

"Huh? Oh, good morning Ruka-pyon!" she greeted happily.

The blonde could see the hurt look in her eyes; especially when she saw Yumiko clinging to Natsume, AGAIN.

"Good morning to you too."

Mikan saw Natsume shuffle around in his seat and turned towards her. She frowned.

"Mikan we need to-"

"Natsume I would suggest that you shouldn't touch my desk," she said coldly.

"Huh?" he moved his hands away from the table as a ring of fire surrounded it. "What the hell?!"

'_Wait… I'm not using my alice so does that mean that Mikan is controlling this fire? When did she learn how to do that?!_(Don't think I mentioned this before but no one knows about Mikan's SEC alice except for the teachers and her ninja friends.)

"Mikan, are you controlling the fire?" he asked.

She smirked. "All my training pays off."

The fire-caster turned back to the front of the classroom to ponder what had just happened as Mikan placed her head onto her desk thinking about what she had just done.

'_I'll never get to talk to him if I keep on acting like this! But I just can't bring myself to forgive him… yet…'_

A strange tingling feeling ran up her spine as she sensed something familiar. _'Did I just sense a strong chakra? But that can't be… no one in here has trained their chakra before… Maybe it was my imagination?'_

She closed her eyes again as she heard the teacher come in. Mikan cracked open an eye and saw that Narumi was wearing an elegant ball-gown.

'_Some things never change do they?' _she thought as she closed her eyes again.

"Minna-san I have some very good news for you. Today we will have twelve new transfer students and I want you to make them feel welcome." he said. "Come in."

Mikan's eyes burst open when someone walked through the door. It was a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and some whisker marks on her cheeks. (Guess who!!!) The boys ogled her.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" everyone watched as Mikan soared through the air to the front of the room. (Yup, it was Naruto. He looks like the girl he transforms into when he uses his 'sexy jutsu'.)

The blonde was attacked by the excited brunette. "NARUTO-KUN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!"

Whispers were heard through the class.

"Why is she calling him -kun?" (-kun can also be used for girls although it is not very common)

"Omg… she's so HOT."

"I'm in love…"

The girl chuckled quietly. "Didn't think you'll see through my disguise that quick Mi-chan."

There was a 'poof' and smoke surrounded the two girls at the front of the room. It cleared away to reveal Mikan and a grinning blonde next to her.

"OMG HE'S SO HOT!!!" Yumiko screeched almost breaking everyone's ear drums.

"KAWAII!" the girls trilled.

Naruto sweatdropped when he realised that he had fangirls already. "Teme's not going to like it. If they so excited already about me they're going to faint when they see him."

Mikan giggled. "Wait, you mean everyone's here?!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded pointing into the corridor.

"You losers! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" the brunette yelled as she ran out into the corridor.

The students could hear banging and loud crashes from outside and they just sweatdropped.

"OMG!" some random boy shouted.

Sakura and Ino strolled in the room with Hinata and TenTen behind them. Some boys almost died of blood loss (nosebleed) while others fainted at the sight of the girls.

Shikamaru walked in along with Chouji while some girls were getting excited to see if they were any more hot boys when Lee ran in.

"Ewww…" the girls said taking in Lee with his green spandex, leg warmers and bushy eyebrows.

Kiba walked in with Akamaru and Shino and the girls got excited again.

"He's hot!" a girl said pointing to Kiba. The Inuzaka grinned and winked at her. She did a bit of screaming and then fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Get in guys!" Mikan shouted from outside.

Sakura and TenTen sighed as they walked back out.

"SHANARO!"

"Get in Neji!"

Two boys fell into the room. (They were kicked in from behind) They looked up cautiously.

"KYA!!!" the girls started screaming and fainting onto the ground.

"OMG!!!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!!!"

'_This is why I HATE fangirls." _ Neji and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!" Koko shouted. "AND FANGIRLS STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!"

Yumiko saw the two of them wrap the arms around their girlfriend's waist and she sneered.

"Look! The bitch has whores as friends!!!" Yumiko yelled as she flicked her hair back. (The bitch is referring to Mikan cos she hates her for breaking Natsume and her up … not that they were together anyway.)

Mikan walked in right when she said that and looked down; tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her friends looked at her and then back at Yumiko and scowled.

Yumiko saw this and blew a kiss at Neji and Sasuke. (She was dumb enough to think they were checking her out…. blegh XD)

"Apologize to her right now." Ino said through gritted teeth.

"Oh look! It's Mikan's bitch friends!!" she said in mock surprise.

"Ino… duck."

Ino smirked and stepped to the side as weapons flew past her head and pinned the orange-haired girl to the wall.

"Say that again and I will throw this at your face." TenTen said spinning a kunai. "And just in case you wanted to know, I have perfect aim."

Yumiko gulped but refused to apologize. Sakura looked at her roughly cut hair.

"Hey Mi-chan did you give her a hair-cut?" she asked.

Mikan nodded and grinned thinking about the other day.

"Nice!"

"Err… may I interrupt?" Narumi said from the background.

"Oh! We're so sorry, we didn't mean to-" Hinata said bowing up and down.

"That's ok." Narumi said at the shy girl. _'That girl deserves it for hurting Mikan…"_

"Ok, now will you please introduce yourselves?"

The twelve nodded as they stood back up in a line.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen!!! Especially miso ramen, pork ramen, beef ramen and…"

Sakura stepped in front of the blonde who was still muttering to himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Haruno Sakura and if you hurt any of my friends I will punch your face in." she said glaring at Yumiko who was still pinned to the wall.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"'I'm Hyuuga Hinata and this is my cousin." she pointed at Neji. "Please to meet you!" she said nervously.

"Yo. I'm Inuzaka Kiba and this is my best friend, Akamaru."

"Aburame Shino… I like bugs."

"Hi everyone! I'm Yamanaka Ino and I LOVE shopping and hanging out with my friends."

Shikamaru stepped forward. "I'm Nara Shikamaru… I like watching clouds."

"I'm Chouji and I like chips!"

"YOSH!" Lee stepped forward. "I am Rock Lee and my favourite person in the world is Gai-sensei. My dream is to beat my rival and I-"

TenTen sighed. "Err… Lee that's enough. I'm TenTen and I like weapons. As I mentioned before I have perfect aim…" she said eyeing Yumiko.

"Hyuuga Neji… Hurt Hinata-sama and die…" he said with a glare that sent chills up everyone's spine.

"Well now that the introductions are done, any questions?" Narumi asked.

Hands shot up in the room.

"Er… you!" Narumi said pointing to a random girl.

The red-head stood up. "Um… are you guys single?!" she asked in an excited voice.

"Taken…" Sasuke said holding Sakura's hand.

"Mine!" TenTen said standing next to Neji.

The girl looked at Shikamaru. "Don't even think about it otherwise this blonde will kill you." he said pointing to Ino.

She looked towards Naruto but was met with a death-glare from Hinata. "Touch him and DIE!!! BWAHAHAHA!" she said with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Um… Hina-chan?" Naruto said nervously tugging her sleeve. "Calm down…"

"Oh! What was I doing?!" Hinata asked in surprise. Anyone within hearing distance fell over, anime-style.

"What about you?" she said turning to Kiba.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah… I tried to ask Mikan out once but she rejected me," he said chuckling.

Kiba stopped laughing when he saw the deadly look that Natsume was giving him. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Who's he?" he whispered to Mikan.

"The bastard."

"Oh…"

Natsume felt someone glaring at him and he looked up from his manga to see four girls glaring at him. He ignored them and turned back to his book.

'_Those death-glares… are so deadly!!'_

Mikan perked up. "Neh, did Garra-kun come with you?!" she asked Naruto. The blonde shook his head and her face fell. "Awww…"

"I'll talk to him with the chakra com.!" she said as she rummaged her back-pack.

"Hm. It's not here… oh well." she stood up and snapped her fingers. A moment later a black device flew into her hand.

'_Huh? What's that???'_

Mikan took a breath and placed the gadget on the table. She tapped it once and it grew until it was the size of the blackboard.

A pink glow appeared near her hands as she concentrated on letting her chakra flow into the communicator.

After a few minutes a few minutes an image flicked onto the screen.

"Gaara?"

"Yo." a girl with her hair tied into four pigtails popped onto the screen. She grinned. "Hi Mi-chan."

"Hi Temari!" Mikan greeted as everyone else (the ninjas) said their greeting to the Sand Shinobi.

"Hi Mikan." said a grinning boy with purple stripes on his face.

"Kankuro! Hi! Oh and thanks for the chakra string!" Mikan said smiling happily.

Natsume looked surprised. _'It's been a while since I saw her smile like that…'_

"No problem." he grinned.

Another group of girls fainted when the saw the young puppet-maker. "Where's Garra-kun neh?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll get him for you." Kankuro said. "Oi, Racoon get over here!" (Kankuro calls Gaara raccoon because of the rings around his eyes)

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that." a cold voice said.

"Shit! Don't attack me with the sand. Mikan help me! Ow-"

"Mikan?"

"Yeah, she's on that device thingy she made." Kankuro said.

"Hello Mikan." Gaara said calmly, even though he was really happy inside. This was too much for the girls; the ones who hadn't fainted already fell to the floor unconscious. (excluding Hotaru, Mikan and the kunoichis.)

"Good morning Gaara!" the brunette said cheerfully. Kankuro hobbled back into the picture with a large bump on his head.

"Kankuro?! What happened?"

"Ask Raccoon over-"

"Shit! I promise not to call you that anymore, just stop the sand!!!" Kankuro yelled. Mikan and the other girls laughed.

After a very long conversation, Mikan and the others bid goodbye to the sand siblings and she packed her device away as the fainted girls (and Temari's fanboys) woke up.

Yumiko picked herself off the floor after freeing herself (with the help of one of her 'followers')

"This just proves how slutty you are, hanging around the cute guys and everythin-" she complained. (This girl talks rubbish and only rubbish =.=)

Mikan glared at her. In less than a second she was standing beside the orange-haired girl holding a kunai in her hand.

"You better shut up about me being a bitch and everything cos' I might just feel like carving on your face." she warned.

"As if you know how!" Yumiko exclaimed.

"Really?" Mikan questioned. "Don't under-estimate me, girl. I'm not known as the Shiro Neko for nothing you know?" she said as she walked away.

"Um… minna-san you can sit…" Narumi said as he tried to look for empty seats.

"No need to worry sensei." Mikan said as she motioned to the empty benches which had 'magically' appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, you can sit there I guess…" Narumi said. "I'll be going now so ta-ta!" he said waving as he danced out.

A group of girls stayed near the boys making lame attempts to flirt, which only made the boys want to puke.

'_CHA! Those bitches are trying to flirt with MY Sasuke!' _Inner Sakura shouted punching the air.

Mikan chuckled when she heard her thoughts (with the mind-reading alice) and Koko grew puzzled.

"Why do I hear two voices inside her head?" he asked himself. Mikan laughed when she heard him because she and Ino were the only ones who knew about her inner self. (Ino knows because she met Inner Sakura in the Chuunin exams, remember?)

"Oi, Mikan! Let's go and train!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Sure… be prepared to get your butt kicked." Mikan said with a grin.

She turned to her friends. "Do you guys want to come?" she asked.

They nodded. "Ok! Let's go-"

"Mikan, can Natsume come?" Ruka asked the brunette.

"Huh? Oh…" she turned towards the raven-haired boy. "Well… he is Ruka-pyon's friend so I guess he can come…"

"Let's go!" Mikan said as she teleported them to somewhere?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All twenty-one of them (the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Mikan and her friends) were now facing an empty field with trees that had cuts and burn-marks on them. (the result of Mikan training)

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"This is where I train." Mikan said. "Haven't been here for a few days…"

"So… who's first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. The others sat down under some un-damaged trees.

"Ok…" Mikan smirked. "Let's begin!"

She and Naruto jumped back a distance away from each other. Hotaru whipped out a camera ready to take million dollar photos of Mikan.

"Yosh!" Naruto said. "Kage buushin no jut-"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Fireballs were released from Mikan's mouth and they flew towards the blonde. "Shimatta!" Naruto yelled dodging the balls of fire.

"Did you see that?!" Nonoko yelled.

"Fire just came out of Mikan's mouth…" Yuu said shocked.

While Naruto was distracted by the fire jutsu, Mikan quickly made some hand signs and muttered something under her breath.

Another her (a clone) appeared and took her place as she ran off. This happened too quickly for anyone to see (except for Neji and Sasuke cos of their bloodline.) Mikan darted a safe distance away to a sakura tree.

She frowned when she saw Natsume perched in the branches. Mikan jumped onto the branch with one step and looked at him.

"You're in my tree." she said.

"Your tree?" Natsume asked. "I don't see your name on it."

"Well technically it's mine because I MADE it." she pointed out.

'_Huh? She MADE it?' _he thought.

"Well I don't really care if you sit here… just don't tell Naruto where I am." she said as she next to him.

Natsume turned back to the battle only to see Mikan fighting against the blonde. "What?!"

He turned to look at the Mikan beside him and then back to the one fighting. "Am I seeing things or are there two of you?"

The brunette chuckled. "Oh, that one out there's just a clone. I'm the real one."

'_Geez, what did she learn during her training?!'_

"Mikan…"

"Hm?" she turned towards the boy. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" Natsume asked seriously.

"Hate you?" a look of surprise came over the girl's face. "I don't hate you." she said gently.

Mikan turned back towards the battle. "I'm just not ready to forgive you… yet."

"For now we can be friends; just like when I came to the academy." she said brightly.

"If I remember clearly, you really disliked me back then…" he said. "And… to tell you the truth I wasn't with Yumiko at all. She just told everyone I was her 'boyfriend.'" he said sarcastically.

"_He… he really did wait for me!"_

"Well… I'll think about forgiving you but I got to go now, Naruto finally realised it was a clone!" she said as she sprinted off.

"_She's become a lot stronger…" _Natsume thought with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between the two took around three hours; as Naruto and Mikan both seemed to have endless chakra and energy.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his clone spun the ball of chakra in his hand.

Mikan smirked. "Chidori!"

The two of them ran full on towards each other and there was a loud boom! And dust went flying everywhere.

When the dust cleared away the two of them was sitting on the grounds laughing.

"Look like a draw again, Naruto-kun." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah… that's the twenty-third draw already though…" he whined.

Mikan and Naruto just laughed while the others watched.

"Sugoi… Mikan is such a good fighter!" Koko said.

"Yeah…" Sumire agreed.

The other shinobi paired up and went to spar while Mikan and Naruto went to the others.

"Phew! I'm so tired!" Mikan said falling onto the soft grass.

"Same here." Naruto said as he lay onto the ground.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to make me a lot of money." the inventor said holding up her camera.

"You were taking pictures!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Yes…" Hotaru said smirking.

"Awww… who cares? I'm not that bothered, besides I owe you money don't I? Think of it as repaying my debt." she said.

Around 1 o'clock a weird noise erupted out of Naruto.

"Heh…" he said rubbing his head sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry…"

Mikan shook her head at him and laughed. "Guys! Let's go and get lunch!"

The others came back from their spar. "Where are we going?" Chouji asked.

"I really feel like Ichiraku ramen…" Naruto said mournfully. "Too bad you can't get it here…"

"Hey Naruto…I have something to tell you…" Mikan said slowly.

"What?!"

"There is… a branch store of Ichiraku in Central Town!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" the blonde yelled back.

"You heard me." Mikan said. She teleported her friends to the store while she and the other ninjas remained.

"Last one there has to pay!" Mikan yelled as she ran off. (She teleported Hotaru and co. because the rest of them have ninja abilities, which wouldn't be fair.)

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked. Everyone had already disappeared, leaving him alone.

"Wait… last one has to pay… CRAP!" he yelled as he ran after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and all her friends walked out of Ichiraku with big grins on their faces (excluding the serious people; Neji, Sasuke and etc) Naruto walked out after them crying; holding his empty frog wallet.

"My money…" he whimpered.

"Chill, Naruto! The academy provides you with rabbits you know." Mikan said patting him on the back.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go buy Howalon!" Mikan sang skipping to the store.

"What's Howalon?" Ino asked the brunette.

"Hmm... it's like fairy floss but a lot more fluffier and sweet…" she explained. "You'll know when you try it!"

"I want some!" Sakura said.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled.

"Same…" Hinata said.

"Ok! Ok! I'll get everyone some." Mikan said as she went to the counter. She returned in a few minutes holding a few boxes. The brunette distributed out the Howalon pieces out evenly.

"YUM!" Naruto said jumping up and down. He was feeling hyper.

"This is ok…" Sasuke said chewing on the pink sweet. (Not a big fan of lollies!)

"Oishii!" TenTen said chewing.

Mikan smiled as she watched her friends enjoy her favourite sweet. She put her hand in the box to take out her least piece when another hand grabbed it.

Mikan glared daggers at the culprit… Naruto…

"Eh? What did I do?" the blonde asked not realising his life was in danger.

Everyone sensed Mikan's deadly aura and backed away.

"Uh oh…" Sakura said.

Neji smirked. He knew what was coming next.

"You… YOU ATE MY HOWALON!" Mikan yelled throwing ten million weapons at him.

"Eep! I didn't mean to!" Naruto yelled as he desperately tried to dodge the weapons.

"She hung out with TenTen too much." Kiba said looking at the running blonde.

"CHA!" she yelled whacking him on the head.

"GOMENASAI! MI-CHAN, PLEASE STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!" Naruto yelled as he was chased around by the brunette.

"I don't care! YOU ate MY howalon!" Mikan said angrily.

"HEYA!" she screamed as she sent a kick to his head.

"Ooh…" Koko said.

"DIE!"

"GOMEN!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did you like this chapter? If you did, please review and if you didn't… please review anyway! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every****one! It's me again. Sorry for not updating for so long… I'm a lazy author and I know it… Sorry XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Gakuen Alice for KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing-**

**camilleT.T, Amami Chiako-Lye'Nx, fitha, YunaNeko, girl689, xXSeriren-HimeXx, konnie, halleberry1995, naruto-gakuen fan, loubell , ShiroNekoBeAware, Addikted, Gakuen alice addict, baka-at-work, TWILIGHTICE, sakuracool910, Kimmy**

**My apologies if I have spelt your name incorrectly or if I have forgotten to mention you XD Sorry! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter four Explaining time!

The next day, Mikan and the shinobi were sitting in the classroom chatting for themselves while they were waiting for Narumi to come.

"Aw, this guy is just as bad as Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Sit down Naruto." Sakura said yanking him back down onto the seat.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he laid his head on the table for a nap.

"Hey guys…"

The twelve of them turned to look at Mikan. "Yeah? Mi-chan?" Ino asked.

"This is a school for alices right? And I don't exactly think you guys possess alices so how did you get in?" the brunette asked.

Naruto and Kiba started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mikan asked.

TenTen sighed. "After you left everyone was all sad and stuff so we asked Tsunade if we could come and visit you but she said no and-"

"And me and Naruto did some 'protesting'!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Protesting?"

Sakura bit back a laugh. "I wouldn't really call it 'protesting'. Those two idiots were causing riot through the entire village and they kept on bugging Tsunade about it…"

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "Let's see… we painted her face on the Hokage Mountain (the place with all the Hokage's faces?) wrecked her office, broke her furniture, tied TonTon to a tree and then we threatened to bomb her face on the mountain AND we threatened to steal her sake!" he said counting off his fingers.

"Finally she let us come to see you… I think she just wanted these two morons out of her sight." Neji said pointing at Naruto and Kiba.

"Oi! I'm not a moron!" Naruto protested.

"You're a dobe." Sasuke said.

"What?! Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Are you going to finish off your argument or do I have to finish it off for you?" Sakura whispered threateningly as she cracked her knuckles. The two shinobi shut up, they knew what would happen if you upset the pink-haired kunoichi. She would bash you up, heal you, and then hit you again until she got tired of it. They shuddered just by thinking about it.

"Errr…." Hinata noticed the awkward silence that followed. "Tsunade enrolled us as students because she thought that since you studied with us in Konoha it would be a good idea for us to study in this academy. Um.. sort of like an exchange program?" she explained.

"Oh right…" Mikan said as she took in the new information.

"Did you seriously do all that?" the brunette asked the two boys. They nodded, each with large grins on their faces.

At this moment Narumi danced into the classroom wearing a pink tutu. "Minna-san I have a staff meeting to attend today. Free time and stay safe!" he said as he twirled back out.

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai sweat-dropped. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, his eye twitching.

Naruto fell onto the ground. "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL, INNOCENT EYES!" he yelled.

Mikan laughed. "You have seen things way more bloody and gory than this."

"Yeah, but that was disgusting!" the blonde replied.

"Neh, you said that Tsunade let you come as students right?" Mikan whispered. "So… what are you going to tell others when they ask what your alice is?"

"The Hokage said that our 'alice' will be the thing we're best at. For example my 'alice' is shadow manipulation and Sasuke has the 'alice' of fire." Shikamaru explained after waking up from his mini-nap.

"Oh… I get it."

"Ahem." a voice coughed.

The group of teens turned to see a very ugly bitch aka. Yumiko. Glares were shot at the ugly witch.

"What do you want my youthful friend?" Lee asked cheerfully as he jumped in front of the girl.

Yumiko backed away from the spandex-clad boy. "I want you to tell me your alice and star rank." she said looking at them.

Her eyes lingered on Sasuke, Neji and Naruto for too long and the kunoichis glared at her.

"Please refrain from staring at me." Neji said.

"Omg! He talked to me!" Yumiko squealed. She almost broke everyone's eardrums as she screamed for another moment and fainted.

Naruto prodded the body with a stick. "Is she dead?"

"Nah." Kiba said in disappointment. "Just unconscious."

"Can I poison her with my bugs?" Shino asked.

Hinata sweat-dropped. "I don't think it's a good idea to kill people… Even if this one is a bitch…" she said as she 'accidentally' kicked the unconscious Yumiko.

Some of Yumiko's 'followers' dragged the body away. Sumire walked towards the group.

"Is this another bitch?" Sakura whispered into Mikan's ear.

Mikan shook her head. "Nah, this is Permy. She's a friend of mine."

"My name is Sumire, not Permy!" Sumire said. "Excuse me but would you mind telling me your alices and your star ranks?"

"Hn. This one actually asked nicely." Sasuke grunted.

"Um… Sure?" Ino said.

"ME FIRST!" Naruto yelled. "I'm a triple star and I have the doppleganger alice and the wind alice!" (Same as Misaki's alice)

Mikan grinned. It was no wonder that Naruto had that alice; afterall one of his signature moves was 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'

Sakura stepped up. "I have the alice of healing and strength. I am also a triple star."

'_Hm… Saku-chan's a medic and she has insane strength. Her alice fits her perfectly…'_

"Special Star… Fire alice." Sasuke said.

"You have the same alice as Natsume!" Sumire exclaimed. "He has the alice of fire too!"

"Hn…"

Silence filled the classroom. "Um…" Hinata stood up. "I have the alice of sight and I'm a triple star.

"Heh! The alice of sight?! How can you see if you're blind?" Yumiko sneered after she woke up.

Neji and Hinata grew tense and the other shinobi backed away from the two. "Take that back." Neji hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Neji-sama! I'll still love you even if you're blind!" the girl said as she looked at the tall boy.

"Blind?" Hinata whispered quietly. Her deadly aura flared up and everyone backed into a corner.

"Shit… No one ever bags the Hyuuga's vision and lives to tell the tale!" Sakura whispered urgently.

"They are famous for their 360 degree vision and this girl just frickin insults them by calling them blind!" TenTen gasped.

"Guys…" Kiba said. "She's going to die."

"SHIT!" the group and shinobi and Mikan pounced onto the two Hyuugas before they could use the Byakugan and 'juken' her.

"Yamete!" Mikan shouted as the two ninjas tried to get away.

After a lot of struggling and hitting each other the two finally calmed down. Hinata and Neji threw death glares at Yumiko.

"We're not blind." Hinata seethed. "Our eyesight is even better than yours."

"Hmph. As if." she said haughtily.

TenTen laid a hand on Neji's shoulder. "As much as I want you to kill her… don't."

Neji stood there while glaring at Yumiko.

"I have the alice of sight and I am a special star. If anyone insults my eyes or my sight again I will kill them." he said coldly. Everyone shivered.

"I have the dog phermone alice and I'm a double star. This is my buddy Akamaru." Kiba said pointing to his dog.

"Aww! Can I pat him?" Anna asked.

"Er.. sure."

"I have the ability to control bugs… Don't squish bugs because they might be mine…" Shino said quietly. "Triple star."

Ino stood up. "I'm a double star and I can read minds." she said happily. "And um… Koko-kun I suggest you don't try and read our minds; it will probably just give you a headache." she laughed.

"I think I already discovered that." Koko said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"I have the alice of shadow manipulation and I'm a special star." Shikamaru said.

"I'm a double star and I have the ability to er… stretch my muscles and make myself bigger?" Chouji said slightly confused. (You know how he can stretch his arm and expand himself? Er… something like that)

They heard a snort. "Excuse me Chobi-san-"

"It's Chouji not Chobi." he pointed out.

"Whatever." Yumiko said. "I was just wondering… Are you using your alice now or are you just naturally fat?" she asked sarcastically.

'_Uh-oh…' _

"She said the 'taboo' word!" Naruto yelled frantically. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!"

Yumiko seemed to have a knack of making people want to kill her; this was not a good talent though… as she didn't realise her life was currently in danger and there was a good chance that she would never live to see tomorrow.

Chouji stiffened. "Did you call me fat…?" he said dangerously.

"No duh genius!" Yumiko said.

"I'M NOT FAT I JUST HAVE BIG BONES!" Chouji shouted.

His hand went to his hidden weapon pouch but Mikan stopped him. "You can't let them know you're shinobi!" she whispered.

"BUT SHE CALLED ME-"

"Sakura! Take him out." Mikan said to her pink-haired friend.

The kunoichi dragged the angry boy out of the room with her insane strength.

"Thank god… The whole classroom might have been destroyed if he doesn't calm down." Ino said with a sigh of relief.

"Anyway back to our alices. Um… Lee why don't you go?" Naruto said.

"Yosh! I'm Rock Lee; the beautiful green beast of Konoha! I have the speed alice and I am currently a double star." he said proudly.

"Err…" everyone in the room sweat-dropped when they heard Lee calling himself 'beautiful.'

"So I'm last… Ok. I am a triple star and I have the ability to use and control any type of weapon." TenTen said.

"Weapons?" Yumiko interrupted again. "That is so like stupid! What kind of parents let their kids play with weapons? Oh I know!" she said dramatically. "Stupid parents! Of course!"

Everyone in the classroom (and probably the whole entire school) could feel the deadly aura coming from the girl.

"Shit…" Neji groaned. "Why did that bitch have to mention her parents? It's a touchy subject for her…"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS YOU FUCKING MORON!" TenTen shouted angrily.

"Hyuuga. Stop your girlfriend." Sasuke said as he watched TenTen start hurling weapons at Yumiko.

"No…" Neji said. "She's scary when she goes into Interrupt-me-and-die mode…"

"Huh." Sasuke smirked. "So the Hyuuga prodigy is scared of his girlfriend?"

"You're not one to talk." Neji retorted. "You're scared of Haruno."

"…."

"See? I told you."

"….."

After throwing everything she had in her weapons pouch TenTen finally stopped and glared at Yumiko who was pinned to the wall… again.

"If you diss me or my friends one more time; I swear if will use ALL OF MY WEAPONS IN MY SCROLL TO KILL YOU!!!"

"That's a lot of weapons!" Lee exclaimed cheerfully. "She probably has over one or two thousand weapons in her scroll!"

Yumiko gulped. TenTen gave her one last glare before she took her weapons back (attached to chakra string) with the flick of her hand.

"Does anyone want to insult me?!" she said threateningly. All of the students shook their heads. "Good…"

"Wait…" Ruka said. "How come we saw you using all these fancy moves yesterday when you were training?" he asked.

The group remained silent. "Er…"

"Our academy teaches us how to use martial arts and how to use our alices. Then we use our alices to create these 'fancy moves.'" Shikamaru explained.

'_Thank god for that lazy genius…'_

"So guys… what should we do now?" Mikan piped up.

"Um… We were just thinking about exploring the school." TenTen said.

"I'll take you on a tour." Mikan said as she jumped up from her seat. The twelve shinobi trailed after her.

On their tour around the school Mikan explained about the different alice types (dangerous, technical etc), classes and how the money system in the academy worked.

"Mind if I ask, but why do hell would you name money after an annoying animal?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! Rabbits are cute!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hm… no idea." Mikan said thoughtfully.

Once their tour was completed, Mikan and the others headed back to the classroom for um… their classes?

"Aw… Not Jin-Jin!" Mikan groaned.

"Who's Jin-Jin?" Hinata asked the groaning brunette.

"Jin-Jin is our maths teacher. He always carries a little frog around but he's so mean! And he likes to pick on me." Mikan said as she frowned.

"But his alice can't hurt me!" she sang.

"Er… ok."

Jinno droned on and on about how you should work out a maths problem when he noticed Shikamaru sleeping.

"Excuse me young man!" he called loudly.

Ino poked the sleeping teen. "Shika-kun, wake up!" she whispered.

The boy woke up with a start. "Yes?"

The teacher frowned at his attitude. "Excuse me Mr-?"

"Nara."

"Mr. Nara why are you sleeping during the middle of my class?" Jinno demanded.

"I was tired." the sleepy shinobi replied. "Mendokusei…"

A vein on Jinno popped. "No Mr. Nara. If you can't solve this maths problem on the board within one minute I will zap you." (SADIST XD)

Shikamaru glanced at the writing on the board while everyone looked at him nervously. The problem on the board was long and complicated; surely it would take him at least over three minutes to solve in his head.

The shinobi grinned and told the teacher the answer.

Jinno looked at the boy before him in astonishment. "Yes… that is correct."

All the eyes turned back to the boy and everyone stared at him.

'_FREAKY GENIUS!' _everyone thought (minus the shinobi, Natsume and Hotaru).

"Geez…" Naruto said. "That lazy guy sleeps in every single class yet he aces every single bloody test we have! Why can't I be like that?!" he growled.

Mikan chuckled while Sasuke ignored him. (For you info the shinobi are sitting in their squads. Except Mikan is sitting with Team 7 as well.)

"Naruto."

The hyper-active blonde turned to the pink haired girl sitting beside him.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi smiled. "The day you're as smart as Shikamaru will be the day when the world will end."

"Aw, Sakura-chan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please minna-san! I will try to update as much as I can but I'm also working on my other fanfics so please be patient and wait until the next chapter is out XD Until then wait… and REVIEW!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys****.. you all probably hate me and you're thinking - Wow… that author FINALLY UPDATED! I'm very sorry… I am extremely, extremely lazy and my life at school has been a bit hectic lazy, so I couldn't update for so long… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I feel extremely guilty already… **

**And I would like to thank all those people who reviewed and waited each time before I updated. I love you guys! XD Anyway… I will try to improve my organisational skills so please review! Reviews motivate me to move my lazy ass and work… **

**Thank you minna!**

**Akatsuki no Kage,Addikted, Endless World, YunaNeko, fitha, mintry1295, ShiroSakuraTenshi, Little-Miss-Shy-Girl, smarties101, konnie, aimatme, behindthisgirlshadow, natsumikanlover, girl689, Meco45, Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare, Yoyo Gausche Rouvie, UberRandom, everyday-snowangel, virginger, animechic12, Syco Sam, blacktangerine012, YaoiFanaticFreak, IceGirl7, NarutoAlice007, luvinkiri, Moonlightnin, Starsparks, purple-flavoured-gum my bear, SKY-EMPEROR, chello-chan, Mia2n, kazukarin, IcHiGo KyArA, aishi05, Flare Ride, Ichigo1010, nAdEsHiKo5397, In_deaths_hands**

**Wow… never realised so many people reviewed last chapter. Love you all~! And I'm sorry if I left anyone out or if I have spelt your name incorrectly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Gakuen Alice, it is a fact of life…**

Chapter Five - Matchmaker! 

Ino motioned the rest of the Konoha shinobi to a corner of the classroom. Most people were just sitting around or taking a quick nap as there were no classes on right now. Mikan and the rest of her friends had gone outside for a walk.

"What do you want now? Mendokusei…" Shikamaru muttered. He yelped in pain when the female bopped him on the head.

"Ok… going back to my original idea… You can all see that Mi-chan and that guy still have feelings for each other right?" Ino asked.

The rest of the group nodded. "Even a blind person can see it… except for the orange-haired wanna-be." Sakura said.

Everyone frowned when the thought of Yumiko popped into their mind, and they desperately tried to get rid of this… extremely ugly image from their thoughts.

"Well…" Ino said. "You!" she pointed at Neji and TenTen.

"And you!" a finger was pointed in the direction of Hinata and Naruto, who both looked downright confused.

"And finally YOU!" she pointed dramatically at her best friend and Sasuke.

"Yes…?" the six of them replied uncertainly.

"Well you do know that it was all because of Mikan that you're together. Right?" the blonde said again.

The said group of people looked at their girlfriend/ boyfriend before nodding their heads.

A evil smile appeared on the blue-eyed girl. "Maybe it's time you repaid the favour?" she said suggestively.

"Ano… you mean getting Mikan and Natsume-san back together?" Hinata asked.

Ino broke into a large smile. "Yup! It's our turn to do match-maker!"

Neji and Sasuke both looked at her before replying. "No way…" they said bluntly.

"What!" Ino screeched, the rest of the class witnessed her turning into a banshee. "YOU. TWO. DID. NOT. JUST. SAY. NO. TO. MY. IDEA!" she yelled, her voice echoed throughout the corridors in the school.

"Ino be quiet. Everyone's looking." TenTen warned.

Ino's angered and red face turned into a gentle-smiling one within a second. "May I help you?" she asked the spectators sweetly. Everyone sweat-dropped before going a safe distance away from her.

"Anyway, you two HAVE to help Mikan. You OWE her." Ino said with a grin, she knew that comment would hurt their egos.

And she was correct. Neji and Sasuke both frowned as they glared at the 'innocent' kunoichi before them. Ino was right though, Mikan had helped them a lot during her stay in Konoha and they only managed to get together with their girlfriends with her help.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded as she went into puppy-eyes mode.

Sasuke was a strong shinobi, but he could never go against the puppy-eyes move.

"Fine…" he sighed as his girlfriend squealed in joy. He glanced over at Neji. "You?"

Neji smirked back at the Uchiha. "Fine." It would only hurt his ego more if Sasuke could do something and he couldn't. (Kawaii XD)

"Yes!" Ino cried out successfully. She glanced at the others. "You're helping too… right?" she asked in a creepy voice.

A mutter of yeah's were heard. No one really wanted to get on Ino's bad side. She could be EXTREMELY scary when she felt the need to do so.

"So…" Naruto asked. "What exactly are we going to do to get them back together?"

"Well… I don't know!" Ino said loudly. Her fellow comrades fell down… ANIME-STYLE.

"You went to all the trouble of making us join in your little scheme, and you didn't even have a plan?!" Kiba roared.

"Shut up Inuzaka! At least I put some effort into thinking…" Ino trailed off. "Shika-kun! You think of something! You always come up with the good ideas!"

"Troublesome…" the lazy boy muttered but he wisely shut his mouth when he saw the look his girlfriend was shooting at him.

"Fine… Let's all try and think…" he muttered. The twelve of them fell into silence after that, as they all tried to come up with ideas.

"Hm… lock them in a room together…" TenTen said absent-mindedly. She jumped when she saw Ino grinning sadistically at her. "What!"

"That's a great idea. Nice job TenTen!" the blonde exclaimed as she patted the elder kunoichi on the back.

"Thanks?" TenTen replied. "I don't even know what I said."

"Just forget about it." Shikamaru droned. "Once you get an idea planted into that woman's head then there is no way anyone can stop her."

"Right…"

"Yosh! We will put this youthful plan to action and make Mikan be all youthful again!" Lee cheered.

"Ok. Here's the plan guys." Ino said as she told them to come closer. The eleven of them approached the blonde female as she whispered instructions to them. They all nodded before heading their separate ways…

* * *

With Natsume…

Natsume had come back inside from reading his manga under one of the sakura trees. He noticed that Ruka, Mikan and the rest of them were missing so he assumed that they had gone outside for a walk. He shrugged before making his way back into the classroom.

"Oh my god! I like saw Mikan like with another guy over there!" a girl with a squeaky voice said.

Natsume frowned as overheard what the blonde girl was saying. He headed towards the direction where the girl has seen Mikan.

The blonde girl and her friend grinned once Natsume had gone out of sight.

A soft pop! was heard and smoke surrounded the two of them. Kiba and Naruto grinned at each other.

"My orioke no jutsu (The Sexy Jutsu!) works like a charm." Naruto said, with his usual grin on his face. He and Kiba glanced at each other before they secretly followed the fire-user through the empty corridors.

Natsume was fuming on the inside. "Mikan with another guy…?" he muttered quietly as his pace quickened, but all he saw was… an empty corridor.

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled as several people pounced on him. Natsume could not comprehend what was happening, all he saw was darkness…

"Done!" Ino smirked as she looked at Natsume, he was currently unconscious and was tied up…

"Ino-chan… Maybe you went a bit over?" Hinata asked worriedly. "You didn't have to hit him so hard…"

"Don't worry!" Ino laughed. "He'll wake up in a minute or two…"

"Hopefully…" Sasuke muttered.

"Now off to the storage cupboard!" Ino cheered as she dragged the unconscious boy into the cupboard. She grinned at the others.

"Yosh! I hope the other group is doing well too…" Lee said.

"I hope they do." Ino said with a grin. "Now all we have to do is wait…"

* * *

With Mikan

and her friends…

"Just why are we doing this again?" Neji asked TenTen. The two of them were perched in the branches of a tree, as they observed Mikan and her friends.

"We're doing this because my boyfriend has an ego so big that it can't be hurt." TenTen teased as she poked Neji's arm.

"Oh shut up." he said.

"Gomen!" she laughed. "I was only teasing you Neji."

"I know." he said as he leant in for a kiss. He felt his girlfriend smile against his lips before she kissed him back.

Sakura smacked her forehead when she caught a glimpse of what TenTen was doing with Neji. "Idiots… they better stick to the plan."

Another smack went to her forehead was sent to her forehead when she looked around for Shikamaru, only to find that he had fallen asleep.

"This is annoying." she mumbled. She turned on her transmitter. "Oi you two!" she hissed.

Sakura smirked when she saw TenTen and Neji stop what they were doing.

"If you two don't mind we have a mission to complete… do that in your spare time. Now get over here TenTen."

A few seconds later the brunette was by her side, and she was slightly red in the face. "Having fun?" the rosette asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette blushed. "Shut up…"

Sakura was amused by her reaction. "Whatever. Deal with your love life later, we have a mission to accomplish."

Mikan and her friends were currently seated under some trees, nothing was better than relaxing on such a nice day. They saw Sakura and TenTen approach them.

"Hi guys!" Sakura waved.

"Hi Sakura." they greeted.

Sakura and TenTen gave each other a look before they turned to Mikan. "Can we talk to you for a moment?" TenTen asked.

Mikan looked surprised. "Sure…?" she stood up to follow them, but the two of them hooked their arms around hers and sprinted off.

"Where is the idiot going…?" Hotaru asked.

"No idea…"

TenTen quickly made a signal to Neji as she sprinted off with Mikan and Sakura. Neji sighed before turning on the transmitter.

"Oi. We're meant to tell her friends what's going on so they don't accidentally interrupt." he said.

"Should I just send Naruto over here? He's better at doing the talking stuff." he asked again.

Neji heard murmurs of consent coming from Chouji and Shino, and a grunt was heard by Shikamaru.

"Ino-san? Can you please send Naruto over…"

* * *

With Mikan… NOW

"Guys? Where are we going?" Mikan asked as the two girls ran off with her.

"You'll see… You'll see…" Sakura said as they continued sprinting in the empty corridors. They suddenly stopped and the two of them placed Mikan back on her feet.

"Okay… I have no idea what's happening…" Mikan said.

"You're not meant to." TenTen replied. "Now close your eyes.. and DON'T PEEK!"

Mikan did as she was told, she knew her friends would bug her until she did so. She felt herself being manoeuvred down the corridor until they came to a stop, and she heard the sound of a door being opened.

They walked into the room. "Can I open my eyes now?" Mikan asked.

"Um… yes!" Sakura yelled as she and TenTen sprinted back out, making sure to close the door.

Mikan looked at her surroundings. "Why the hell am I inside a storage cupboard…" she asked. The brunette caught sight of Natsume tied up in the corner.

"Natsume!" she called.

The male woke up when he heard her voice. "What…? Shit, my head…"

Mikan was about to go to him when she heard a click coming from the door. "Oh my god… I KNEW IT!" she roared.

"Sakura quiet down…" Natsume said. "My head is killing me."

"Gomen Natsume-kun!" Mikan said more quietly as she knelt down beside the boy. She undid the ropes on him and checked him for any other injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" he said.

It was quiet after that. "Do you hate me?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smiled gently at him. "You asked me that last time, and now I don't hate you."

She was not the same dense little girl she was before when she was younger. Mikan knew perfectly well that Natsume still had feelings for her, and she knew it was the same for her.

"Right now, my heart is telling me to forgive but my mind is being stubborn and telling me not too. Give me some time Natsume, I'm sure that we can be together again." she said as she gave him another one of her bright smiles.

Natsume managed to small a bit too, although it was rather small. He was extremely happy when he heard what Mikan had said, and he knew he would wait for her, until she was ready to accept him again.

The two of them passed time as Mikan told Natsume about her stay in Konoha, although she was careful to leave out parts about learning jutsus and going on dangerous missions. She knew that he would worry.

Mikan even told Natsume about her Stealing, Erasing and Copying alices. Mikan trusted him not to tell anyone. (Let's just pretend it's a little bit different from the manga… not many people know about her extra alices XP)

"Oh… I just realised something…" Mikan said abruptly as she stood up.

"I could've got us out of here if I did this…" she said. She snapped her fingers and the door burnt into ashes. The two of them went back outside and Mikan made a new door to replace the old one.

"Ja Natsume I have to be somewhere…" the brunette said as she walked off. Natsume watched her retreating form.

Mikan turned around to face him. "Oh… and one thing, call me Mikan…"

* * *

Naruto and friends!!!

Ino smirked when she felt the chakra of her friend approaching. Mikan opened the door with a frown on her face.

"Now… who was in charge of that… operation?" she asked.

Everyone pointed to Ino. "Guys!" she yelled.

"Meh." Ino said. "So… did you have fun?"

"Ino we did NOT do any of the stuff you are probably thinking of right now. So forget it." Mikan said.

"Aww come on, all that effort for nothing? Not even a little kiss?!" Ino asked as she made kissy noises in the air.

Mikan could feel a vein throbbing on her head. "No!"

"Well what happened?" TenTen asked.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing at all?" Ino asked in disappointment.

"Read my lips. NOTHING." Mikan said.

Ino started complaining about how much effort she had put in and it had all been wasted and how her future career as a professional match-maker had been ruined. Mikan had simply smirked at what the blonde had said.

Natsume had come into the room with his trustworthy manga in his hand and he looked up to see Mikan smiling at him.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before they looked away. Natsume was smirking and Mikan had a small smile on her face.

"_It's our special secret… Just you and I…"_

* * *

**There! That's the end of chapter five, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not sure if it's just me but I sort of think that my writing style has changed a bit… Stupid English teacher of mine… **

**Anyway I might not be updating for a while or so because I just found out that my friend might be moving away and I am quiet upset about that… but I will try hard to update as soon as I can… Wish me luck~**

**Just hope that my laziness won't get in my way too much… =="**

**Please review if you had any questions or if you found some part of the chapter confusing... Or just send me a comment to tell me what you thought about it XD Review or I will eat you ^ __ ^**

**I'm joking… (I think…) REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Bwahaha. Hi guys! I hope you don't hope me since I'm updating so late but I actually have a reasonable excuse this time = =" … Um, so my parents want me to change schools but I don't want to and so my life has been really hectic lately. It's annoying…

**Ooh, I had a few people asking me about the secret thing last chapter. The secret was sorta what happened in the closet… They made up (sorta) but Mikan wouldn't tell Ino anything… Sorry if it didn't make sense, it made sense to me when I was writing so yeah… O_O**

Please excuse any spelling mistakes or other errors in the story. And please ask if you have any questions.

**I just realised that this story has over 100 reviews XD I felt really happy. Thank you to all those awesome people who reviewed! And if you didn't review… um… you're awesome too! **

**Thanks to - Ichigo1010, YunaNeko, kazukarin, YaoiFanaticFreak, anime-fan-forever, Flare Ride, nAdEsHiKo5397, NaturoAlice007, CrazyWannabe0277, The-Panda-Queen, Starsparks, Galaxy The Element Girl, IceGirl7, ZayZat1221, xXH3ARTXx and moonacre99 for reviewing. **

**Dedicated to: The-Panda-Queen for being the 100****th**** reviewer! **

* * *

Chapter Six - Pranksters on the move

Ino gave a small sigh. "Ok, so my plan didn't exactly work out last time but it will work this time! You see-"

"Drop it Ino. If the two of them really love each other then they will get back together by themselves... without your help." TenTen said with a grin.

"But-!" the blonde protested. Shikamaru held up a hand to stop his girlfriend.

"She's right Ino. Just be patient and wait. Mikan and Natsume will get back together." he said with a yawn.

The blonde kunoichi gave a small pout. "Fine, but if that guy hurts Mi-chan again then I swear I will bash him up."

"Count me in, Pig." Sakura said.

The pink-haired female saw Kiba and Naruto whispering to each other in the corner of the room. She approached the two of them quietly and bent down.

"And what might you two be planning?" she asked in a creepy voice.

The two shinobi turned pale when they heard the deadly voice. "Hi Sa-ku-kuu-ra-chan!" Naruto stuttered.

The kunoichi looked at the two of them suspiciously. "I don't like it when you two go whispering in the corner. You're not planning something…" she paused. "Are you?"

The two shinobi backed up against the wall and shook their hands at the same time. "Nothing. We're not doing anything!" they said in unison.

"Hm…" Sakura threw them another suspicious look before going back to find the others. The two males let out a sigh of relief when they saw the kunoichi walking away, sure the two of them were really BRAVE shinobi, but Sakura was one heck of a scary woman. She could intimidate just about anyone…

Naruto shook his head to clear away the thoughts of being beaten up by his female team-mate. "Well, back to the plan… You know what to do right?" he asked.

Kiba grinned at the blonde. "Sure thing. Meet back here in two hours." And just like that the two of them disappeared…

Now let us go and find Mikan while the two boys are doing… whatever they're doing…

* * *

Mikan… 

The cheerful brunette was taking a nap underneath the cherry-blossom tree (which she made). She did not notice when Natsume approached her.

"Oi. Baka."

There was no response from the girl. Natsume peered closer at her face and realised she was asleep. A soft smile crept onto his face as he watched the brunette sleep. He plopped himself beside the sleeping girl.

He had originally came here to read his new manga but his intentions were forgotten as he watched Mikan sleep.

His hand reached forward towards the girl but then he stopped. Natsume quickly turned around to see if there was anyone around, but there was none. His hand crept forward and gently caressed Mikan's cheek.

The brunette stirred in her sleep but she did not wake. Natsume retreated his hand; he was content with just sitting beside her for now. This way he could watch over her and protect her at the same time.

The raven-haired boy watched as petals fell off from the tree. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep beside his love…

If you came into the gardens of Gakuen Alice do you know what you will see? Underneath a sakura tree lies a brunette and a boy beside her, with their hands intertwined together…

* * *

Back to Naruto… 

Naruto was waiting inside the empty classroom for his friend. "Where the hell is Kiba? It's been two hours already, he should be here by now…" he said impatiently.

"Yo." A voice said behind him. The blonde jumped.

"Where were you? I thought you were gonna back out or something." Naruto asked.

"I was getting some stuff. Geez, I only made you wait ten minutes or so be glad I'm not Kakashi. He will probably make you wait two or three hours straight." The dog-loving boy replied.

"Good point. Sensei always has a habit of being late… He's always reading that stupid perverted book of his…" Naruto muttered.

"Icha Icha Paradise is not stupid!" the Inuzaka declared loudly. He noticed the strange look the blonde was giving him. "What…."

Naruto stared at Kiba. "You actually read Ero-sennin's books…?"

Kiba's face turned a very light shade of pink. "So what if I do? A guy is a guy after all…"

"You're a pervert." Naruto stated bluntly.

Kiba snorted. "Like you can talk. This is coming from a guy who used to spy in the women's bath-house when he was a genin."

Now it was Naruto's turn to flush. "Shut up! I was researching for my Orioke no Jutsu…"

"Research… Isn't that what Jiraiya calls it… It's basically just peeping…"

"Don't compare to Jiraiya! I'm not a sick peeping-tom like him!" Naruto protested.

"Peeping-tom."

"Porn reader."

"Peeping-tom."

"Porn reader."

"PEEPING-TOM!"

"PORN READER!"

"PEEPING-TOM!"

"PORN READER!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!" TenTen roared. The two males jumped, they had not noticed her presence until she had spoken up. Naruto and Kiba thought it would be wise if they did as they were told. Most kunoichi had a rather nasty punch after all…

"Now what the hell we're you talking about?" the brunette asked.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances. "You don't want to know." they told her as they ran off.

TenTen stared after the running duo. "Okay that was just weird… I swear I heard them talking about porn… Actually they're right… I don't want to know…"

* * *

Back to Naruto… Again 

Naruto and Kiba ran around the school for a while until they realised that nobody was following them in the first place.

"You idiot." Kiba growled. "What if TenTen heard about our plan?"

"Well she didn't." the blonde retorted. "Besides all she heard was us arguing about… porn…"

"That sort of makes it worse…" Kiba said. "Anyone you were the one who started the fight so it's all your fault."

"WHAT?!" the blonde shouted. "You started it when you called me a peeping-tom!"

"Peeping-"

Naruto sighed. "Let's just stop talking about this before we start fighting again."

Kiba stared at his friend and whistled. "Wow, Naruto… That is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say."

The blonde threw a glare towards the other shinobi. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now back to the plan… Are you ready?"

Kiba grinned at him. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

With Mikan and Natsume…

The young brunette stirred in her sleep. It was staring to get cold outside but she could feel a warmth from beside her (Natsume XD). She snuggled closer to get warm.

Mikan opened one eye groggily. (That words sounds weird… don't you think?)

'_What's this… ?'_

She saw the silhouette of a person beside her and she immediately sat up. She relaxed though when she saw it was only Natsume.

"What is Natsume doing here…" she whispered quietly. Mikan saw that they were holding hands and she could feel a light blush on her face.

'_No… this isn't right.' _She thought shaking her head.

'_**Nothing's wrong with holding hands!'**_

Mikan was surprised to hear a voice in her head. _'Um… this may sounds a bit retarded but who the hell are you…?' _

'_**Uh… I'm your **__**conscience… I guess…'**_

'_Oh! Hi Miss Conscience!' _

Mikan's conscience sweat-dropped. _**'Hi… And call me Hana, not Miss Conscience…'**_

'_Okay!'_

'_**Okay… back to the topic. There is nothing wrong with holding hands cos you two still love each other. **_

'_I know… My heart is willing to accept him again but my stupid head is going NO!!! But… if he ever asks me to be his girlfriend again… I'm sure by that time… I will be ready to accept his love…'_

'_**Wow Mikan, I'm impressed. You're quite mature and intelligent.'**_

'_Hmmph. Of course Hana! I'm not the little naïve ten-year-old I was a few years ago. Oh… by the way… what's a conscience?'_

'_**I take back what I said… You're still an idiot after all…'**_

'_Hey!'_

Mikan smiled after her interesting conversation with her new-found conscience. She looked at Natsume's sleeping face.

"Natsume… I'm sure we will be together again… It's just a matter of time…" the female whispered quietly. She loosened their hands and walked off with a smile on her face.

The raven-haired boy woke up and noticed the brunette was gone. He noticed something was stuck onto his forehead…

He yanked it off and discovered it was a note.

**Hey Natsume! Thanks for keeping me company out here, I really appreciate it. And don't catch a cold! **

**Mikan~ **

He read the note with a smirk. Natsume placed the note in his pocket before getting up and going to the classroom.

"That idiot…" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Back to Naruto… for the third time… 

"Hehehe." Naruto chuckled as he looked at his work. "Hey Kiba! You done?!"

"Yup." The Inuzaka popped up from … somewhere.

"Good. Now let's scram before someone finds us." The blonde said as he disappeared, Kiba followed him with his usual grin on his face.

"I can't wait to see what will happen…"

* * *

With the other shinobi … 

The other ten shinobi (minus Naruto and Kiba) were strolling down the hallways in the school when they came upon something…

"Hey…" Chouji said munching on his chips. "Is that what I think it is…"

"Chouji-san! If you are referring to an extremely youthful painting of Jinno-sensei making out with his frog then yes! It is what you think it is!" Lee said. (Did that make sense…?)

The green-clad boy turned to see that most of his friends were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. (Except for Neji, Sasuke, Shino… etc. You get the point…)

"My, my. It is wonderful to see how enthusiastic they are over such a youthful painting." Lee said as he watched his friends laugh on the floor.

Sakura got up after she recovered from her laughing fit. She held a fist in the air. "Naruto… I bet you it's that idiot who did this, and Kiba too! No wonder they've been missing all day!"

"Haha, chill Sakura." TenTen said between laughs. "You got to admit it's pretty funny… and it looks so damn realistic!"

The pink-haired girl took another look at the painting on the wall before she cracked-up laughing again.

By this time, people have started to gather due to the noise they were making.

Many others joined the shinobi in their 'laughing fit' when they saw the painting on the wall. They couldn't help it… After all, this is a picture of Jin-Jin making out with his frog we're talking about… It HAD to be funny.

After hearing all the noise coming from the corridor Jinno decided to investigate the cause. He stopped and stared when he saw the painting on the wall.

Most people had stopped laughing by now but when they Jinno standing they, their laughter started up again.

Jinno could feel his cheeks heating up. He felt humiliated… big time.

He didn't even have the energy to tell the laughing kids off before he stormed back to the staff room.

From this day on, not everyone will see Jinno as the scary and mean teacher he usually was. No… from today on, the students will see him in a completely different light.

* * *

With Mikan…

Mikan arrived back in the classroom after her little walk in the school grounds. She found Natsume sitting at his desk reading his manga like usual… and she saw… Naruto and Kiba rolling around and laughing like idiots on the floor.

The brunette sweat-dropped.

She approached the laughing duo.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"You will understand completely if you look at this photo. It's from Hotaru as a thank-you for helping her make so much money." Kiba laughed as he fumbled around in his pocket.

Mikan stared at them with her eyebrows raised.

Hotaru giving out free photos? The two of them must have helped her make a LOT of money.

Kiba finally found the photo and gave it to Mikan before going back to laughing again.

The brunette stared at them one last time before looking at the photo in her hand… First… she stared at it in astonishment… before joining the laughing pair on the floor.

The three of them finally calmed down after a few minutes of laughing.

"That was so freaking hilarious. Good work guys! But why didn't you tell me about it? I would've helped!" Mikan said with a giggle.

Naruto and Kiba both grinned at her. "Haha sorry Mikan. Maybe next time." Naruto said.

"After all, you used to help us with pranks back in Konoha. The two of us needs to do a prank by ourselves once in a while." Kiba said.

The brunette pouted before grinning again. "It doesn't matter. After all, this prank was really awesome. I think it will become a part of the history of Gakuen Alice!"

The two boys chuckled… and then they shuddered…

"Hey Naruto… Is it just me… Or do I feel like someone wants to kill us…" Kiba said slowly.

The blonde gulped nervously. "Nah… I can feel it too… and I have a pretty good idea who it might be…"

The two of them turned to each other with freaked-out faces. "SAKURA!!!" they yelled.

Kiba and Naruto quickly said a prayer before sprinting off. Mikan giggled at their behaviour.

"See you later Mikan!!!" Naruto yelled as they jumped out of the window. The brunette cheerfully waved at the sprinting duo.

The door opened to reveal an angry looking kunoichi. Sakura turned towards Mikan. "Mi-chan, have you happened to see Naruto and Kiba around?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Um… the two of them were here just a minute ago. I think they felt your murderous aura…" Mikan said with a chuckle.

The murderous look on Sakura's face darkened when she heard what Mikan said.

"Those two… When I find the two of them they will suffer…" she said angrily as she retreated from the classroom.

Mikan just smiled at her behaviour. This sort of stuff was quite common in Konoha. Naruto and Kiba would pull a prank and then run away from Sakura. She had gotten used to it during the time she spent there.

"Now… what should I do now…?" Mikan said aloud. She noticed that there was something in her hand.

She took a look at it only to realise it was the photo Kiba had given her. And then Mikan became the victim of laughter… again.

Natsume just stared at the brunette who was laughing like a hooligan on the floor. He turned back to his manga.

"Idiot…"

* * *

**Minna-san! I hope you liked this chapter. All of it was completely random... O_O **

**Please review if you have any questions or you just want to leave a comment. Please tell me what you thought about it… I tried to make it as funny as I could, but my sense of humour might be different from other peoples… **

**Please don't hate me for updating after so long… I'm starting to hate myself a bit now so I will try my best to redeem myself after these few months. Thank you for all those who supported me and waited patiently for the new chapter. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu…. I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS!!! **

**REVIEW XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in AGES! The Microsoft Office thing got deleted off my computer and I could hardly do anything And I'm changing schools next year so I've been very very busy… PLEASE REVIEW~**

**I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter although it was really random… Please review if you have any comments/criticism or you just want to ask a question. Anything is appreciated XD **

**A special thank you to all those who reviewed XP – moonacre99, YunaNeko, kazukarin, Ichigo1010, Meco45, IceGirl7, Super-Blob08, virginger, -Unknown Specimen-, sachiko haruki, YaoiFanaticFreak, kin-kinna, xxMystiqueAshaxx, Priscilla Cullen 1410, Starsparks and azn-teddy.**

**Thank you for reviewing people!!! Please excuse me if I have spelt your username incorrectly. **

**I really appreciate it if you have favourited or added my story to your alerts but I will absolutely love it if you review XD **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If you keep on asking me that I will eat you.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven – Love Advice and Christmas Party! 

The long awaited Christmas was soon approaching, and everyone in Gakuen Alice was in festive spirits. The hallways had been decorated with colourful fairy lights and tinsel, baubles and other trinkets were hung up everywhere. There was even the occasional mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

(I have no idea how much time has actually passed since the beginning of my story… let's just say the Naruto characters have gone to Gakuen Alice for about… a month or so. Now it's December XP )

"Yosh! Everyone is in such high spirits!" Lee exclaimed happily. He observed the people chattering happily in the hallways and classrooms. "Christmas is such a youthful time!"

Naruto clutched his head and groaned. "Shut it for a minute Lee. I feel so sick I don't want to hear any of your youthful talk right now."

Kiba was seated next to the blonde shinobi. "Me too."

Lee frowned for a second before he smiled his trademark grin. "I should talk more about youth if you are feeling sick, you will get better more quickly!"

Sakura peered at Naruto and Kiba. "I TOLD you not to do anything stupid while we were staying here, but did you LISTEN?! NO… you two idiots had to go and pull that stupid prank with Jinno-sensei." she scolded. "You two should be glad I didn't hit you any harder."

(Remember what happened at the end of the last chapter? Well Naruto and Kiba pulled a prank and were running away from Sakura but she eventually found them… and beat them up)

Naruto tilted his head up. "But Sakura-chan! You found the prank funny too, didn't you? I saw you laughing."

The pink-haired kunoichi turned away with an annoyed look on his face. "Shut up. It was… a natural reaction."

Kiba grinned at her. "Can you heal us now Sakura?"

Green eyes turned toward the two injured males. "No. You two need to learn a lesson and this should tell you TO FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS. UNDERSTAND?"

Naruto and Kiba nodded dumbly. It wasn't wise to piss off Sakura… especially when you're injured and you have a high chance of being beaten up again.

Sasuke stepped beside his girlfriend. "She is right you know. What if someone had seen you when you were standing on the wall (when they were doing the painting). You had to be more careful; we can't let people know about our… abilities…" he stated.

Sakura nodded. "That goes to all of you. We have to be careful and not let our secret leak out." she said to the other shinobi.

"Who went and made Sakura-chan the boss. Tsunade-baa-chan did make me the leader of this mission…" the blue-eyed boy mumbled.

His female team-mate turned her head towards him, with a really creepy grin on her face. "Did you say something…?" she asked slowly. Naruto shook his head. "And technically you're not the leader because this isn't a mission in the first place… she just wanted you to shut up when you were nagging her about being the leader of the group for once."

"But Teme or Neji is always made captain! It's not fair!"

"That's because Sasuke and I are actually responsible people." Neji said calmly.

"But-!"

"Shut up Dobe."

"TEME WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I called you a dobe…"

Naruto growled. "Do you want to fight or something?!"

Hinata sighed at her boyfriend's behaviour. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke fought all the time and she couldn't understand how they were best friends.

"Let's stop fighting guys." she said.

However, no one had heard the shy girl say anything. A few more minutes of bickering took place until it started to get on her nerves.

"I SAID STOP IT." she shouted.

Everyone in the room immediately went quiet. Hinata rarely ever shouted like that, and when she did… it was wise just to shut up and listen to what she had to say.

"Thank you…"

The chatter in the classroom slowly resumed, although the volume in noise was a lot less then before.

Mikan came towards the group of shinobi. "Hi guys!" she greeted. The twelve of them greeted her.

"Neh, did you guys hear about the dance next week?" the brunette asked.

"Dance?!" Ino looked up from filing her nails. "What dance?!"

Mikan chuckled at her friend's behaviour, she knew that Ino was a hardcore party person, and she absolutely LOVED events like this.

She quickly explained to her friends how there was a dance at Christmas every year, and it was a very large event for the school, apart from the Alice Festival.

Ino looked very excited. "Well I suppose we have to get Christmas presents… and DRESSES. Oh my gosh. We need to get DRESSES!" the blonde gushed. (Okay… I'm making this a little bit different from the manga, let's just pretend it's a normal dance okay?)

"Hey Mikan, can we go to that shopping place tomorrow?" Kiba asked the brunette.

"You mean Central Town?" Mikan asked. "Well… sure!"

* * *

As promised, Mikan took the group of shinobi to Central Town the next day after classes had ended. There, the girls had gone their separate ways with the boys as Ino insisted that they all relaxed and had some 'girl time' together.

The blonde was currently dragging the other four girls around to look at the different clothing stores. Sure, the girls all liked shopping to a centre degree, but the blonde was OBSESSED. She peered through all the shop windows until she stopped.

"Alice in Wonderland… Totally fits with the whole 'alice' thing in the school." she murmured. "And the dresses look so cute! Let's go inside!" Ino exclaimed as she dragged the others in.

The five girls walked around the store trying to find a suitable dress. Ino's eyes lit up when she saw a particular baby-blue dress.

"Wow… I'm going to try this on guys. You four better find a dress by the time I come back out." she said as she disappeared into the changing rooms.

The other four girls fell onto the floor in exhaustion. "Ino… is a total FREAK when it comes to shopping. Where the hell does she get all that stamina from?" TenTen complained.

Sakura chuckled. "You'll get used to it TenTen. After Sasuke left do you know what she did to me? She took me on a SHOPPING camp to make me feel better, and we spent five days in a row shopping. Now _that _is tiring." she told them.

TenTen gaped at her friend. "As if you survived that camp! I would've died by the end of the first day."

"Ino-chan isn't that bad." Hinata said.

Mikan just chuckled. She missed times like this, and she remembered fondly that Ino had dragged her on a shopping spree on her first day in Konoha.

"I'm coming out guys! Tell me what you think." Ino's voice called.

"Crap… we were meant to be looking for dresses while she was changing." Mikan whispered. She jumped up quickly. "Pretend to be looking for a dress, or she'll get mad!"

The others quickly followed her example and went to look at some of the dresses in the store. Ino opened the door to the changing room and stepped out. "So… what do you think?"

The baby-blue dress (which matched Ino's eyes) was a strapless dress and ended about-mid-thigh. It clung to Ino's figure and showed off her curves. Ino had a grin on her face as she spun around. "How is it?"

(I apologise for my EXTREME crapness at describing clothes… I can draw them, but I can't describe…. Please use your imagination XD)

Mikan smiled at her friend. "Looks great Ino. Shikamaru is going to love it."

The blonde grinned at Mikan. "Thanks Mi-chan. Now I better help the other girls find a dress to shock their boyfriends!" Ino said as she disappeared back into the changing room.

Mikan smiled sadly. "Boyfriend…" she whispered.

She had spent the last Christmas dance with Natsume but this year… it looked like they wouldn't be able to go together. Mikan let out a sigh.

"I guess I do want us back together." she mumbled. "Except my stupid brain is telling me no."

Ino popped out again. "Mi-chan, I'm going to help Sakura and the others to find a dress first okay? You just have a look around to see if there's anything you like."

Mikan nodded and the blue-eyed girl disappeared to find the others. She browsed idly through the aisles of dresses. She didn't know how long she spent just pacing up and down the aisle but Ino was back again.

"There you are Mikan! Come and take a look at the dresses I chose for the others!"

Sakura was clad in a shimmery red dress. It was a bit low at the front which showed a bit of her … chest and the material on the dress flared out at her hips until they reached the ground. Mikan let out a small smile. She always thought that Sakura looked good in red, and she knew Sasuke was going to spend a LOT of time glaring at people who stared at Sakura's… chest.

Mikan turned to see a blushing Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was wearing a dark purple dress with spaghetti straps and it parted at the front to reveal layers of petticoats underneath. It wasn't too revealing of anything but Hinata was still blushing like crazy.

Ino chuckled. "Hinata, just relax! If you do feel er… exposed we can get a shawl for you or something, but I bet your Naruto-kun will like it." she said with a wink. Her words only made Hinata turn a brighter red.

TenTen was next. She was wearing a simple black dress, which wasn't too girl or anything, but it made her look quite sophisticated. There was a belt hanging around her waist and the dress ended near her knees. She would look rather pretty if she didn't have a scowl on her face.

Mikan giggled at the look on her friend's face. She somehow knew that Ino had forced her into wearing the dress, whether by using violence or using blackmail. It wasn't something new, it happened all the time back in Konoha. Ino knew TenTen disliked dresses but she made her wear them anyway.

"Okay… now they're done…" Ino turned to Mikan with an evil glint in her eyes. "Mi-chan… it's your turn!" she purred.

Mikan paled as she was dragged away by the blonde shopaholic. "Good luck Mi-chan!" Sakura called.

Ino spent ages browsing through the large variety of dresses in the large store. "Hm… something to make Natsume get turned on…"

The brunette beside her turned a bright pink. "Ino! You're so… so… dirty-minded!"

Ino flashed her a grin. "I was kidding Mi-chan, but you do want something to shock him right?"

Mikan opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Ino. "Don't even try denying it. I heard what you said before… about getting back together with him." The brunette looked down in embarrassment. She hadn't expected anyway to hear her.

Ino lifted her face up. "Mi-chan… Here's just some advice for you. I suggest you start afresh with him, forget all the bad things during your relationship in the past. Just forget about it and look ahead. I know it may not be easy but you know you love him and that's all that matter right? You love him, and he obviously still cares for you, take this dance as an opportunity to get back with him. Okay?"

Mikan sniffled as she tried not to cry, but she nodded. Ino wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Now that's my Mi-chan. And if it doesn't work… well the girls are always willing to listen to your troubles with chocolate and plenty of ice-cream… and me and Sakura will beat him up after okay?"

The brunette giggled and Ino smiled. "That's better. Stop crying and let's start looking for a dress!"

Mikan let out a smile. Sure, Ino could be a total air-headed idiot at times but she was a really good friend and advisor, especially when it came to love.

"Oooh! Try this on!" Ino held up a dress for her to see.

The dress was a light pink material, and the colour seemed to get lighter as it went down. There were lots of sequins sewn near the hem of the dress and they glittered in the light. Mikan smiled.

"Okay…"

And so… the shopping adventure ends… (Not even going to bother with the guys. Just pretend they all bought a suit or something)

* * *

It was soon Christmas Eve at Gakuen Alice. There were students running around everywhere making sure the decorations were perfect and doing last minute preparations in the dance hall. The special class was in charge of decorating the Christmas tree.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Can you hand me the star?" Mikan called.

The boy grinned and chucked her a golden star. "Catch!" The brunette barely managed to catch it from her place on top of a ladder.

"Senpai! You need to have better aim!" Mikan laughed as she stuck the ornament on top of the Christmas tree.

Tsubasa grinned back at her. "You just need to catch better!"

Misaki appeared next to him. "Tsubasa stop fooling around. Have you seen the green and red tinsel?" The boy pointed to a box behind them.

"Well you put those up." she said to him.

"Hey! Then wait are you doing?!" he asked her.

Misaki turned to look at him. "I have my clones doing errands around the WHOLE school. Do you want to help them?"

Tsubasa sweat-dropped. "No thanks…"

The brunette climbed back down and saw Youichi. "Youichi-kun? Why are you here?" Mikan asked.

The seven year old looked up at the girl. (Uh… Mikan is currently fourteen, and Youichi is seven years younger right… so he is seven!)

"I'm looking for nii-chan." he mumbled.

"Natsume?"

He nodded. Mikan smiled brightly. "I'll go look for him with you! Just wait a moment."

She ran up to Tsubasa. "Senpai! Can I go on a break for a bit?"

Tsubasa grinned at her. "Sure Mikan. You've been working hard for the past two hours. Just don't go for too long."

"Hai!" she called happily. Mikan ran back to Youichi and took his hand. "Let's go look for Natsume!"

The younger boy nodded again as the brunette led them outside.

"He's probably sitting somewhere reading a manga of his again. He should be helping out with the dance hall! Everyone else is so busy and he's not doing any work." she muttered crossly.

The seven year old let out a small smile and tugged on her sleeve. Mikan bent down to look at him.

What is it Youichi?" she asked.

"Nee-chan should go back with nii-chan." the boy said. Mikan looked surprised and then flustered.

"Youichi! What are you talking about!" she asked. Her face was a light pink, she was clearly embarrassed.

"Nii-chan was very upset when you broke up with him." the boy said. "He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Ruka-nii or… me…" he finished quietly.

"But, he started talking to people again when you started beings friends with him again. Except… he… doesn't seem as happy as before…"

Mikan looked at the younger boy and smiled softly. She hugged Youichi.

"It's okay." she whispered. "I'm sure… we will get back together again… it's just a matter of time…" The brunette ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it okay? It's me and Natsume's problem, so we'll fix it ourselves."

Mikan swept him into another hug. "Thank you for caring so much. Now, let's go and find Natsume okay?"

Youichi nodded and the two of them went to look for Natsume again.

Unknown to them… there was someone who had listened to their whole conversation. Natsume smirked from his place in the branches of a sakura tree.

"Just a matter of time eh?"

* * *

It was finally the day of the dance. The dance went on from seven to ten, and afterwards there was a bonfire and everything. It was one of the most festive moments of the year. Everyone always enjoyed it.

Classes were off for the day in order to let the students prepare for the day. Mikan and the others were just lounging around outside, waiting for time to pass.

"Neh, so who are you going with tonight?" Anna asked the girls.

"Shikamaru only asked me this morning." Ino huffed. "He should've asked me earlier."

"I'm going with Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Neji…" TenTen said.

"Well… I think I'll be going with Koko to the dance." Sumire said.

"I'll be going with Iinchou." Nonoko said.

"And I'm going with Kitsuneme." Anna said. (Uh… Kitsuneme is the boy who is with Koko all the time… they look a bit similar )

All eyes turned to Mikan. "Mi-chan… are you going with anyone?" Hinata asked.

Mikan smiled at the girls. "Don't worry guys! I can just go alone. It's not like everyone has a partner. Right, Hotaru?" the brunette turned to her best friend.

"As a matter of face I have a dance partner." the inventor replied as she worked on some unknown gadget. Everyone stared at her in shock. "Who is it?!" Sumire asked.

Hotaru continued fiddling with the object in her hand. "Ruka." she said simply.

"Ha! I knew it! I can totally see he's head over heels for you!" Sumire shouted.

Hotaru glared at her. "Shut up." Then she shot the girl with her baka gun. Sumire groaned as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Mikan! How the hell did you survive years of being hit by that thing?! It kills!" she complained while she clutched her head. The brunette giggled.

"I don't know…" she replied truthfully.

Ino slung her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Well Mi-chan, looks like you're the only without a partner tonight. Why don't you go and ask Natsume?"

Mikan stared at her friend. "Are you kidding me? I thought you guys hated him! And now you're telling me to go with him to the dance…"

The kunoichi grinned at her. "That was before when we thought he was cheating on you… but we do know he cares for you so there's no problem right?" Sakura explained.

Mikan shot them a glare. "Traitors." she mumbled. The others just grinned.

The brunette stood up. "I'm going back to my room… I need a break." Ino waved at her. "You know what I said is true. I'll go and find you later so we can all get ready."

Mikan just nodded in acknowledgement before walking away.

Mikan was about to go inside her room when she noticed something stuck on the door. She peeled it off and realised it was a note.

_Mikan… I would be honoured if you were to accompany me to the Christmas dance tonight._

_From, Natsume_

A soft smile graced Mikan's face after she read what was on the note. She looked up towards the ceiling. "I'll love to go with you, Kuro Neko-kun. See you tonight!" she called out cheerily as she went inside her room.

Natsume smirked as he jumped out of his hiding place. "So she knew I was there all along… Guess I better try my best to win her back tonight." he said.

(OMG! Forgive me if the characters are acting OOC…)

* * *

Alas… it was finally time for the dance. Music echoed through the hall and students were dancing away with their partners. It was a beautiful sight.

The shinobi and Mikan's friends were standing around the food table. "Where's Mikan?" Sumire asked impatiently. The cheerful brunette was nowhere to be seen.

A gasp was heard from behind her. Sumire spun around to face Anna and Nonoko. "What?" she snapped. Anna lifted a hand and pointed to the doorway. The girl turned to see what they were looking at and let out a gasp herself.

Standing in the doorway was Mikan, and Natsume was standing beside her. Most of the girls grinned when they saw the two of them together.

Naruto let out a whistle. "So Mikan decided to come with Natsume eh? I wonder when he asked her…"

Sakura slung an arm around the brunette. "Does this mean the two of you are back together?"

The brunette laughed. "We came as friends, Sakura. We're not back together… yet…" she mumbled the last part. Natsume smirked when he heard her, and the shinobi chuckled as well.

Natsume and Mikan went to dance while the others lingered behind, watching them. "You know," Ruka said. "I forgot the last time when Natsume looked so happy."

"Mikan hasn't looked so happy in a while either." Hotaru said as she chewed on a crab stick.

"I sort of want them to get back together… don't you?" the blonde asked Hotaru.

The inventor continued eating. "Well… as long as Mikan is happy then that's alright…" Ruka smiled. Even though Hotaru acted all 'cold and emotionless' he knew that deep down, she really did care for her best friend.

Everyone, students and shinobi alike were enjoying the dance. Slow waltz music could be heard throughout the hall, and suddenly the door burst opened. Everyone turned to see… Yumiko… (Remember her? The ugly bitch??? XD)

Yumiko sent a death-glare towards Mikan, and the brunette just gave her a cold look. The people in the hall watched as the angry girl stormed up to Mikan.

The orange-haired girl stopped right in front of the brunette. "You!" Yumiko screeched loudly. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL AWAY MY NATSUME-KUN?! HE'S MINE!!!" she shouted.

Mikan glared at her." Natsume isn't YOURS, he is not a possession, and he doesn't belong to anyone."

Yumiko's face was red and blotched with anger. "HE IS MINE YOU BITCH! GET HER!!!" she yelled.

A few tough looked guys went to attack Mikan. They didn't really have a personal grudge against the brunette but Yumiko had bribed them with a LOT of money.

Hotaru grabbed a video recorder from somewhere and immediately started filming. Ruka gaped at her. "Imai-san! How can you be recording at a time like this?! Sakura-san is in danger!"

Hotaru turned to look at him. "Don't you remember what she did at the training thing a while back? She'll be fine."

Ruka couldn't think of anything else to say so he just decided to keep quiet and watch.

Mikan jumped back from her attackers, but her dress was seriously delaying her movements. She bit her lip. "I'm gonna have to waste such a nice dress…" she muttered.

"TenTen! Pass me a kunai!" she yelled. The kunoichi smirked as she took out the requested item from… somewhere and threw it towards Mikan. The kunai whizzed threw the air (and scared the shit out of some people) and Mikan caught it.

She hacked away at her dress until it only reached her mid-thigh. She watched as the pink material fell and collapsed into a heap. "I'll fix it later… Thanks TenTen!" the brunette yelled as she threw it back. Mikan kicked off her high heels and went to fight.

"Mikan-san! I will help you!" Lee yelled as he ran towards her but TenTen stopped him. "Just leave her Lee, Mikan needs to blow off her steam. And she won't injure them too badly… I think…"

Mikan stuck to using hand-to-hand combat to fight her attackers. She knew they weren't trained so she went rather easy on them. A minute or two passed before Mikan went to join the others.

"That was so easy!" she said with a yawn. "Couldn't even be considered as a warm-up exercise."

The shinobi chuckled. "Well you have been trained Mikan." Chouji said.

"Meh." Mikan said with a grin. "Where did Yumiko-bitch go?"

"I think she ran away after Natsume told her to fuck off and get a life. You should've seen her face!" Kiba laughed.

"Where did he go now…?"

"I saw him going towards the Christmas tree." Neji said.

Mikan smiled again at the group. "Well I'll think I'll go and find him. Have fun guys!" she said with a wave as she ran off.

Her bare feet padded softly against the floor as she went to find Natsume. Most students looked at her with awe or admiration after seeing her fight, and the brunette could hear rumours starting already.

She skidded to a stop under the Christmas tree and looked up. After squinting through the branches she finally caught sight of Natsume sitting near the top.

Mikan sighed. "Climbing in a tree isn't very lady-like." She glanced down at her ruined dress. "Well, it's not like I'm in a very lady-like state now anyway." she chuckled.

She used chakra to go up the tree (making sure no one was looking. She could feel Natsume's surprise when she plopped down next to him.

Mikan looked at the dancing people from above. "You know," she said. "I remember my first Christmas dance at Gakuen Alice. I was dancing and then… we accidentally…" she mumbled.

"And then I went to find you, and you were sitting in the tree and then…" a faint pink appeared on her cheeks. (She's thinking about their kiss~)

Natsume smirked. _"So I still have an effect on her?" _he thought smugly.

"And then what?" he asked as he leaned closer to her. Mikan could feel her face heating up.

"And… and…"

Natsume leant in closer. "And then I did this." he said. He leant in and placed his lips softly on hers. Mikan tensed with surprise but then slowly relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time they had kissed, it had been before she left for Konoha and that was quite a while ago.

She realised that she missed this feeling. Natsume may have seemed like a cold and merciless person, but he was really kind, gentle and really loving when it came to her.

Mikan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. To tell you the truth, Natsume was a bit surprised himself. He had been expecting her to push him away but… things were going better than he expected.

Natsume smirked and placed his arms around her petite waist. Mikan felt like melting right then, everything just seemed so … right and perfect.

The two of them finally broke away from each at last, each of them a bit red in the face and slightly short-breathed.

Mikan didn't know what to say. "Natsume, I-"

Natsume just stood up on the tree branch before turning to her. He threw a small box to the brunette.

"Merry Christmas." he said quietly as he jumped out of the tree.

The brunette's brown eyes followed him as he walked out of the hall. A smile and a small blush appeared on her face when she recalled what happened just a few moments ago. She turned her attention to the box in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked aloud as she opened the lid.

A gasp was emitted from her lips and she let out a small smile. A necklace fell from the box and into her lap.

She gingerly picked it up and looked at it. It was a locket, she pried open the heart-shaped locket and a blood-red stone fell out.

It wasn't just a normal locket, it was the necklace with his alice stone, the one which she had given back to him when she thought that he and Yumiko were together.

She gently placed the alice stone back into the locket and clutched it in her hands. A single tear fell from her face.

"Natsume…"

* * *

**So everyone, did you like it? It's like almost Christmas soon so I decided to make this chapter Christmas-themed. I noticed that most of the characters in Gakuen Alice weren't… too active in the story so I tried to include them more in the chapter.**

**Enjoy the little bit of fluffy romance towards the end? Hm… I think Ninjas and Alices might be coming towards the end soon, maybe a few more chapters and it will finish. So thank you for reading guys! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU CAN REVIEW AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR ME XD. Haha~ jokes, but I will like it if you reviewed though. They would be a nice Christmas present. **

**Well, that's it for now, I will try to update ASAP. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

… **Oh god. I haven't updated in like 489572385295629 years. You all have the right to chuck tomatoes at me, chop me or cook me even. I AM SO SORRY. And… I don't have a good reason. Just a little bit of writer's block and a serious case of CBF =_= I am very ashamed of myself. You can all murder me. **

**Special thanks to the people who have reviewed, and once again, I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! Um... anyways, thanks to - moonacre99, -Tribal Addict- , azn-teddy, Pri-Chan 1410, Ichigo1010, IceGirl7, sachiko haruki, Shayurae, YunaNeko, The Innocent Bystander, qwertyuiop, natsumikanlover, EverlastingWarmth, aquamarinesakurasZOMG, , WritingKitty, sabaku-uzumaki-no-maya-chan, TheHeideePayas, Suzuka, Mogeta, SakurFossil and Rigoudon3. **

**... You guys all have the right and authority to chop me in half and feed me to elephants. I made you guys wait to so long. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto and Gakuen Alice do not belong to me.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight - Secrets, Revelations and a Happy New Year 

Only two or three days had passed since the Christmas dance. Mikan was acting a lot more cheerful then usual, and some people noticed why. They had seen the locket she wore around her neck, the ruby red stone shining proudly on the necklace, showing everyone just who the girl belonged to. Heck, even Mikan's deranged fanboys got the message, and they learned to keep their distance away from the brunette… except for the occasionally rare and stubborn stalker. But a few glares and threats from the fire-user taught them a pretty good lesson.

Yes, if you haven't noticed already, Natsume was rather _possessive _when it came to his property…

Even Hotaru wanted to smile at the way things had turned out. When Mikan found out that Natsume and Yumiko were 'dating' which they're weren't, she had seen how badly hurt Mikan was. The brunette had tried to keep her feelings to herself and be as happy as usual, but Hotaru can see the changes in her, she wasn't Mikan's best friend for no reason.

Mikan had smiled less than usual, especially after finding out the news but that had changed after her new friends had come to the academy. And day by day, the stoic girl could see how Mikan was gradually smiling more and more, and she lost the sad look in her eyes. She was glad that Mikan was back to normal, it felt kind of strange when she wasn't happy.

And now… she could sense that the relationship between the brunette and the fire-user was gradually becoming better. Hotaru somehow knew that there was a high chance the two of them would end up back together. She knew how much they cared for each other after all… And if they got back together… that meant a lot of photo-taking opportunities.

Hotaru smirked, as she polished her newly-upgraded baka gun.

"Hotaru!" a voice called from the hallway. Said girl turned to the door to see Mikan.

Mikan proceeded to dodge the bullets fired at her and hugged the raven-haired girl. Hotaru smiled slightly. She missed Mikan during her absence, but things were back to normal again.

"You know, I liked you a lot better when you couldn't dodge the bullets. Now it's no fun anymore." Hotaru said.

Mikan pouted. "Hotaru! How can you say that? I'm your best friend! You sound like you enjoy inflicting pain on me or something… Oh wait… you do…" she muttered quietly.

Her best friend chuckled quietly.

"Yo Mikan!" Naruto called to the girl.

The brunette glanced at the group who had just entered the classroom. "Ohayo Naruto-kun! Um… Hotaru, I'll be right back okay?"

The inventor let out a small nod as she watched Mikan bound towards the new students. Although Mikan didn't see, her eyes narrowed a little bit.

"Why is Mikan so close to them? And that baka never told me where she went or what she did when she left for six months…" she mumbled. "And that idiot said I was her best friend. Best friends are meant to tell each other stuff aren't they?" Hotaru only smiled, not matter how much she denied it, she really did care a lot for her best friend.

Her eyes narrowed again when she glanced at the group. She couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit suspicious. The Academy hardly ever had new students, Mikan was a rare case, and at this time of year, a large group of transfer students popped out of nowhere, and they all just happened to know Mikan. She recalled the event which had happened a while back, when the new students went 'sparring.' Sure, they gave them a pretty good reason about their abilities… but still. Mikan was always too nice to everyone for her own good, Hotaru was just scared she was trusting the wrong people.

"I better keep an eye on them…" she muttered, chewing on a crab stick. "And I better get that baka to spill about what happened when she was gone. Everything just seems too much of a coincidence…"

"Ohayo Imai-san." Ruka greeted as he approached the girl. Hotaru glanced at the blonde and the rabbit he was holding.

"Good morning…" she replied, she fished out a piece of paper from her bag and started sketching something on it. Ruka just smiled. Yes, Hotaru had opened up more after Mikan arrived at the Academy but she was still as quiet as ever, only talking to the brunette and some other classmates.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" Mikan chirped happily as she approached her friend.

"Ohayo Sakura-san." he said.

The brunette pouted. "Ruka-pyon! I've told you to stop calling me Sakura-san so many times already, you don't have to be so formal with me, we're friends right?" she said with a grin.

"Yes Saku- … Mikan-san." Ruka said in embarrassment. Mikan frowned at the 'san' he had placed after her name, but she decided not to mention it now. The blonde was going to be polite to everyone no matter what she said. Getting him to call her by her first name was already a pretty big improvement.

"Natsume-kun! Why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" a loud voice whined. Everyone turned their head to face the classroom door. They already knew who it was anyway, Natsume would be walking to class, probably with a manga in his hand, and the orange-haired bitch would be following him around. Who couldn't recognise her voice? It was so annoying and… whiny.

Their beliefs were confirmed when the boy walked into the room, and Yumiko was trailing behind him. She had a (obviously fake) hurt look on her face, but the raven-haired boy was ignoring her.

"Natsume-kun!" she whined again.

He finally lost his patience and turned to face her. "Shut up. I don't want my name to be said by the likes of you. And only one person is allowed to call me that and get away with it." he said. His ruby eyes quickly glanced towards Mikan, and when she noticed him looking at her, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Yumiko followed to where Natsume was looking, and once she saw who he was looking at, a snarl escaped from her lips.

"You again!" she hissed, as she approached the brunette. "Why do you always interfere with me and Natsume's relationship? It's only because of a slut like you that he broke up with me. You bitch, I hate you! You deserve to die!" Yumiko shrieked as she raised a hand to slap Mikan.

Mikan knew she wasn't able to dodge it since the girl was too close to her… unless she kicked her out of the way or something. Sure, Mikan disliked the girl, but she didn't want to hurt her. She was against violence unless it was absolutely necessary… but sparring didn't count. That was different…

Her brown eyes closed tightly as they waited for the impact. But… she felt no pain. She cracked an eye open to see Yumiko in her previous position, except there was a ring of fire blazing around her.

She let out a small gasp and turned to look at Natsume. The boy was glaring at Yumiko, and Yumiko just looked at him in shock.

"Why, Natsume-kun? I'm only going to punish the bitch who ruined our relationship-"

"I told you not to call me that." he said. "And if you ever try to hurt her again… I will not hesitate to kill you." Natsume said.

The kunoichi smiled at Natsume's behaviour. They had often heard stories about him from Mikan back in Konoha… and now they could see exactly how much he cared for the brunette.

"Maybe we don't have to kill him for hurting Mi-chan?" TenTen asked quietly.

"I won't kill him if he makes up with her. He really cares for her… and I know he will protect her no matter what happens." Sakura said with a smile. Natsume had gotten rid of the fire and stalked to his seat to read his manga, while his stalker had run off out of the classroom.

Ino giggled. "I don't think we should hurt him. Mi-chan will have our heads chopped off." the blonde said.

Hinata just sighed. "I sincerely hope the two of them can get back together… They really do love each other."

Ino looked up. "You know, we could always-"

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Ino, that's enough of your match-making plans. I think that area if more of Mikan's expertise…"

The blonde pouted. "Are you doubting my awesome match-making skills Forehead Girl?"

TenTen and Hinata just smiled as they watched the two friends bicker. Seemed just like the good old days…

* * *

"Neh… isn't the New Year coming up soon?" Anna piped up. "That means it's almost Mikan-chan's birthday!"

"Oh yeah!" Nonoko said excitedly. "We should organise her a party or something… And we need to buy presents!"

"Hm… there's only three days left right?" Koko spoke up. "You know I think we should have a party with Naruto and the other guys as well. Don't you think?"

The others murmured their agreement. "So, who wants to ask Naruto and the others?" Iinchou asked.

All eyes turned to Koko. "…What…" he said when he noticed the stares.

"Well I guess Koko would be the best candidate, he does seem to be rather friendly with Naruto and Kiba after all… and some of the other guys as well. I guess we're friends with them too but…" Sumire paused in her talking. "We actually don't talk much with them, only when Mikan is around and both groups are together…"

"Fine, fine." Koko said scratching his head. "I'll go and ask for their ideas now. Someone else go and find Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume… and whoever else isn't here about the party thing." he said as he ran off.

Sumire stood up. They were sitting around outside enjoying the little sunshine they had, winter was a very cold time of the year after all. She dusted off her skirt with her hand. "I'll go and find Hotaru and the others. You guys plan something out… or something. I don't know. I'll come back afterwards." she said with a wave of her hand. The other waved back as she left.

"Now…" Nonoko turned to the others who were left. "Let's start planning for this party!"

* * *

"Naruto!" The blonde turned around to see Koko running towards them. The group of shinobi were sitting outside in the school grounds, just relaxing and talking about random stuff. They knew they wouldn't be this carefree once they went home, so why not have fun and enjoy the time they had?

"Isn't that Mikan's friend?" Chouji asked in between a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah he is. Hi Koko!" he waved. Koko finally reached them, he was a bit puffed out from running around looking for them. "Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Wait… just gimme a second to catch my breath first…" Koko said. He took in several gulps of air.

"Okay… me and my friends sorta came up with this idea. You know how it's Mikan's birthday in a couple of days…?"

Lee shot up. "My goodness! I am afraid I have forgotten the birthday of the ever-youthful Mikan-san! Gai-sensei would be ashamed of me, I must run around the school two hundred times to repent for my sins!" he yelled.

His team-mate sighed before grabbing him by the collar of his clothes. "Wait a bit Lee. You can run around all you like later, just let this guy talk first." TenTen said.

Lee was about to protest but TenTen shot a glare at him. "Just… sit down. Please." The spandex-clad boy sat back down on the grass, and TenTen could hear the boy muttering stuff about push-ups and running laps. She just sweat-dropped.

"Okay. We decided to organise a party for Mikan and we were just wondering if you guys wanted to help out." the mind-reader said.

Ino's eyes widened. "Did you just say a party…? I'm definitely in!" she said with a wink. "You guys are gonna help too…? Right?"

She grinned when she heard the consent of the others in the group. They were all good friends with the brunette after all, and they wanted her to be happy, and most of them were more than happy to help out planning a surprise party.

Koko grinned. "Well, I'll inform you guys about the other details and stuff earlier. Oh, and you might want to go visit Central Town to buy Mikan a present… I gotta get going guys. See you around!"

The shinobi just watched as Koko left. "Ok guys! We need to buy presents!" Ino said. "Which means… SHOPPING TIME!" she squealed. The others just groaned… Going shopping with Ino… it could possibly described as one of the hardest tasks ever, and it was even worse if you were a guy… Oh well, they were shinobi… something like shopping couldn't kill them… hopefully…

* * *

Sumire and Koko rejoined their friends once they had informed… whoever they were supposed to inform. And surprisingly everyone had agree to help out with the party… sort of. Hotaru and Natsume weren't too enthusiastic about it, but the group expected this behaviour from them. They just decided it would be better if they told them about the party though.

"Okay… we need this stuff for the party… And who else should we ask?" Nonoko and Anna were in a rather intense planning session, they were sheets of paper lying all around them. Some were crumpled up, or they were completely filled squiggles.

"Hm… Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai… Do you think we should ask Tono-senpai too?"

"What about the girl from the dangerous abilities class? She seems to be good friends with Mikan but I'm a bit scared of her…"

"Waaah! I almost forgot about Youichi?"

"Do you think it's a good idea inviting … But then again… he will probably beat us up…"

"Should we tell Narumi-sensei about it? He might go and blab it to everyone else though…"

"We need to sort out the food and decorations!"

"CAKE. WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE?"

The others sweat-dropped at the way the two girls were behaving. You could tell they were really into this whole 'party' business. And so, the rest of the afternoon just passed by uneventfully with one group planning stuff and as for the other group… were in living hell as they were dragged around Central Town by a certain blonde kunoichi…

* * *

January the First…

Mikan walked down the corridor by herself as she was trying to keep an eye on her friends. They had been … avoiding her the past few days, she was sure that Hotaru and the others had been a bit more… distant than usual. Sure, they weren't full on running away and hiding from her and anything, but whenever she talked to them… they always acted kind of fishy, like they did something they weren't supposed to do, and she was determined to find out what. And hell, she was sure Naruto and the others had PURPOSELY run away when they felt her approaching one time, she could feel their chakra backing away from hers, and she knew that they knew she could feel it, which made her even more annoyed.

She frowned in annoyance as she walked by herself down the corridor. "Mou…" she pouted. "I was going to ask them if they wanted to do something at Central Town for my birthday, but everyone is acting like they totally forgot about my birthday!" she frowned. The brunette sighed deeply once she was outside.

"Maybe taking a walk might calm me down. And I might run into one of them."

She sighed in contentment as she walked through the gardens, and her eyes looked around at the sakura trees. "The trees look so bare… I can't wait till it's spring!" Humming quietly under her breath, she moved to sit under one of the (NAKED) sakura trees, before she lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

Winter was usually really cold in Japan, but today was one of the days where it was just really nice… and warm. A yawn escaped her lips as Mikan looked at all the clouds rolling past and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Cloud-watching is rather nice…" she muttered. "I totally see why Shikamaru can spend hours doing nothing." Her eyes blinked droopily. "Hm… I'll just… rest and watch the clouds for a bit…"

Auburn eyes slowly closed, and a look of serenity came over the brunette's face. Sleep… you just can't resist it.

It was all silent, except for the occasional breeze which rustled the tree branches, until…

"Yes! It's our chance!" a voice whispered excitedly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura snapped quietly. "You're going to wake her up!"

"Oops… Sorry Sakura-chan…"

"Neh, Hinata-chan? How do you put up with his loud voice all the time? I feel sorry for you… Having a boyfriend like that." Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"Ano… he's not that bad…" the Hyuuga Heiress said quietly as a small shade of pink spread across her cheeks.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A LOUD VOICE!"

"IDIOT SHUT UP!" Ino yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." Sakura whispered loudly. (Is that possible…?) "You two idiots are going to wake Mikan up!"

"Idiot? Pssh, don't compare me to that stupid blonde over there."

"Ino-pig, you're blonde too…"

It was finally quiet between the four shinobi again, who were currently located behind several bushes… and spying on a certain brunette.

"Okay, you guys know you what you need to do. And whatever happens… DON'T WAKE HER." Sakura warned.

"Hai Hai, Sakura-chan we get it already."

"Hai."

"Three… two… one… and go!"

* * *

Mikan later awoke… only to find that she was gagged, tied up and she could not see anything to save her life. When she discovered that she was bound, she had struggled and tried to break the ropes, only to discover she did not have a single weapon in her possession. Before she could start to panic and scream for help, Mikan forced herself to calm down and analyze the situation.

After a few moments, she managed to spit the cloth from her mouth, but she decided to keep extra-quiet just incase she was in enemy territory. She also tried to remove the blindfold from her eyes… but it didn't work out really well so she ended up sitting in the middle of a room, tied up and blindfolded… she felt like a complete idiot.

She tried to listen for any noises that would tell her a clue about her location, but she couldn't hear anything… even with her heightened senses.

"Calm down Mikan." she whispered quietly to herself.

"Now… why would anyone kidnap me in the first place… Is it the AAO? Maybe I'm over-thinking… they've hardly done anything for the past few months, but not that I would know anyway… since I was in Konoha. Maybe its Yumiko? Stupid bitch, keeps on whining about me ruining the 'non-existent' relationship between her and Natsume. But no… she's too stupid to pull a stunt like this. Or… is it some retarded fanboy of mine who has finally snapped and somehow managed to kidnap me… Am I going to get raped…?"

The brunette almost jumped in surprise when she heard the door being opened. "Oi, she's awake." a voice said.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO GET RAPED." Mikan yelled loudly once she heard that the voice belong to a male, if she was paying more attention she would have noticed that the voice sounded rather… forced and strangled, and maybe she might have heard the suppressed giggles in the background. The people who had just entered the room sweat-dropped when the heard what the brunette yelled out.

"Oi, get up." the voice repeated again. She let out a shrill yell when she felt someone pulling her up.

"LET GO OF ME."

"Bloody hell… We should've taken her there in the first place." Another voice said. The owner of the second voice shoved the gag back into her mouth before helping the other person carry her away, and Mikan made sure it wasn't easy either, she was kicky and struggling the whole way to… wherever they were going. She let out a squeal when the put her back down and left her again…

The brunette spat the gag out and glared from beneath the cloth. "BASTARDS, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE MEN!" she shouted angrily. She sat there quietly as she tried to figure out where she was, when she felt a presence behind her.

"TenTen…?" her voice gasped as she felt someone cut through her ropes and disappeared again. The brunette was beyond confused, as she struggled to untie the blindfold around her head. Once the cloth fell away, she blinked a few times as she tried to adjust her eyes to the lighting in the room… not that there was any.

"… Where the hell am I…?"

It was silent for a few seconds, but as Mikan tried to stand up, lights came on in the room and several people tackled her.

"SURPRISE MIKAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mikan blinked in surprise from her place on the ground where she was sitting as Ino and Sakura literally glomped her. "….." She looked around the room and saw all the familiar faces, from Ruka, to her sempai from the special abilities class, and she was sure she saw crouched in one of the corners. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Dude…" Kiba said. "I think we made her cry…"

All eyes turned to look at the birthday girl, who promptly burst into tears. "You guys remembered!" she wailed. "And I thought you all forgot since you all seemed to be avoiding me lately." she sobbed. Ino grinned before helping the brunette up.

"Well… we were kind of avoiding you a bit… but it was all to plan this!" Anna said as she waved her hand around the decorated room. Mikan looked up to see streamers and balloons and other stuff almost everywhere, and when she saw the pile of gifts sitting on one of the tables she started to tear up again.

"Guys… you shouldn't have!"

Nonoko smiled at her friend. "Stop crying neh Mikan! We can't have the special girl crying at her birthday now can we?" she pulled the brunette from her place on the ground. "Come on girl, it's your party! Go and enjoy it!" she pushed Mikan into the crowd of people into the room with a laugh.

So… the night passed by rather quickly, with dancing, games and the such. And Mikan could easily say that this was probably the best birthday she had ever had. After all, she got to celebrate with her friends from the academy and the friends she made in Konoha as well, definitely the best birthday she ever had.

Mikan was sitting outside to have some fresh air from the party, and she giggled when she heard Naruto run into a wall… or something. Someone, probably Naruto or Kiba had decided it would be fun to spike the drinks and well… the brunette had the chance to see a lot of her friends act like completely different people once they were drunk. She swear she saw Sasuke singing opera (that would be rather… interesting to see) earlier that evening and Lee was having a full out taijutsu battle with… a lamp. A giggle escaped her again and she closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the feeling out the cool night.

"Itai!" she yelped when something came in contact with the back of her head. Her eyes immediately snapped open to find out who the culprit was, and they immediately landed on a certain raven-haired boy.

"Natsume…" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really expect me to be inside there with all of those drunk idiots? Not a chance." he said as he sat down beside her.

It was silent between the two for a few minutes as they both looked at the stars in the sky. Mikan just smiled contently. She hadn't really had much 'alone time' with Natsume ever since they 'broke up,' unless you counted the incident where they were locked up together or the incident at the Christmas party… but well… that's a different story.

Mikan felt her cheeks warming up when she felt a hand grasp hers. She smiled again, she felt happy just holding Natsume's hand as they looked at the stars together. And… she had a feeling that this time… if Natsume asked her to be his girlfriend again, she knew that her answer would most probably be yes.

Yes, she really wanted to get back together with him, but… it was always sweeter when the guy made the first move isn't it? She giggled childishly.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said as she stuck her tongue out. Silence fell between the two again, but Mikan looked away from the stars when she felt someone… staring at her.

"… What?"

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Natsume said.

"Oh!" Mikan abruptly let go of his hand as she tried to locate the forgotten box which had hit her earlier. She heard him sigh.

"Here." he threw a small box at her and she caught it.

"Hmm…" Mikan looked at the wrapped box between her hands curiously. "What's inside Natsume?"

"Just open it." The brunette cast him a suspicious look before unwrapping the present. She set the paper aside before opening the petit box. And once she did… well all she could do was just sit there and gasp in awe before looking at Natsume, then back to the box again.

"Natsume!" she said as she gingerly lifted out the object within the box. In her fingers was a ring. Yes, Natsume brought her a ring. She turned the ring in her hand to have a closer look at it, and under the moonlight she could see that there was writing engraved onto it. She lifted it closer to her eye to read it. "It says… Natsume… and Mikan…"

Silence fell again. "… Do you like it?"

A smile erupted on the girl's face. "Like it? I love it Natsume! Thank you so much!" she cried as she threw her arms around the fire-user. He tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. And the two of them just sat like that… in each other's embrace. (Nyaaaaw, wouldn't that be cute? It kinda reminds me of when Natsume hugged Mikan in her room…)

"Hey…" Natsume's voice broke through the silence as Mikan blinked sleepily. "I have something to ask you."

"Nani?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Will… will you give me a second chance?"

The brunette was immediately awake once she heard his question. "Wha-What?" she stuttered as she pushed away from him to look at his face. His red eyes stared into her large brown ones, and she could see that Natsume really meant what he had asked from the look in his eyes. She swallowed nervously before looking away. Well… Natsume kind of took this the wrong way and thought that she was rejecting him, so he loosened their entwined hands and stood up.

"… Forget it. Just pretend I never asked." he said quietly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Before he could walk away however, someone tugged on his sleeve and yanked him back down. "No! It's not… it's not like that Natsume. I…" she turned away with a blush on her face. "… You don't know how happy I am that you asked…" she whispered quietly. Natsume smirked at her.

"Does that mean you accept?" he smirk widened when he saw her cheeks flushing again. And he let out a small smile when he saw her nod her head a tiny bit. He hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." he breathed. "Don't ever leave me again." Natsume felt the brunette nod. He released her from his hold as he leant closer to her, and when she knew what he wanted, her eyes fluttered close. The distance between the two of them gradually disappeared as he pressed his lips against her.

Mikan almost couldn't keep the smile off her face when she felt Natsume kiss her. _"This isn't a bad way to start the year."

* * *

_

**So… there was chapter eight. I hope you liked. I don't really deserve reviews with the way I'm behaving, but please review anyway. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE NOT TO TAKE A 8497529572935298 YEAR BREAK AGAIN. **


End file.
